Harry potter e a Batalha Final By Hermy Weasley
by HermyWeasley-aka-MaryHollow
Summary: É o último ano em Hogwarts, mas Harry, Ron e Hermione ainda têm muito que aprender, como por exemplo a lidar com os seus sentimentos. Harry terá que se esforçar para reconquistar Ginny, enquanto Ron e Hermione continuam sem assumir os sentimentos que têm
1. Default Chapter

**HARRY POTTER E A BATALHA FINAL**

**RESUMO:** É o último ano em Hogwarts, mas Harry, Ron e Hermione ainda têm muito que aprender, como por exemplo a lidar com os seus sentimentos. Harry terá que se esforçar para reconquistar Ginny, enquanto Ron e Hermione continuam sem assumir os sentimentos que têm um pelo outro - apesar de todos os outros já terem percebido -, até ao momento em que as circunstâncias os obrigarão a assumir.  
Por outro lado, estão no meio de uma guerra. Voldemort está mais forte do que nunca, mas Harry também... e vão descobrir que a força do amor e da amizade pode ser mais forte do que o mal.  
**CAPÍTULO I**  
**O Princípio do Fim**

-Ai!- Gritou Harry, ao acordar com algo que lhe caiu em cima e o atingiu em cheio na cabeça. Praguejando entredentes, levantou-se e viu que Hedwig, a sua coruja branca, esvoaçava alegremente em seu redor, esperando uma recompensa pelo pacote que acabara de deixar cair em cima do dono. 

Levaram alguns segundos primeiro que o estremunhado Harry colocasse os óculos e reparasse no pacote que estava, agora, no seu colo e se decidisse a afagar as penas da coruja, que voltara para ele, após uma semana desaparecida.

- 'Brigado, Hedwig. Por onde é que andaste, sua maluca? Bom, vê se da próxima vez acertas a pontaria!

Olhou para o pacote, sorrindo, com a certeza de que seria um presente de aniversário. Sim, Harry fazia dezassete anos e estava certo: Hedwig trouxera um presente da sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. Rasgou o papel que envolvia o presente e sorriu ao dar de caras com um livro de capa prateada e letras pretas: "Fim do percurso escolar: e agora?"

- Típico! - Murmurou. Hermione oferecia-lhe sempre livros. Depois, porém, o sorriso desvaneceu-se no seu rosto. Sim, iria começar muito em breve o seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, mas... e depois?

Folheando o livro, confirmou o que já imaginava: era uma espécie de manual para feiticeiros em busca do primeiro emprego. Harry suspirou. "Será que eu sobrevivo até lá?", pensou. Hermione parecia não ter qualquer dúvida, apesar de Harry estar constantemente em perigo de vida...  
Porém, a segurança e confiança que a amiga demonstrava depositar nele fez com que ele sacudisse para longe os maus pensamentos. Hermione era inteligente e ele admirava-a muito. Acima de tudo, adorava-a como a uma verdadeira irmã. Ela e Ron Weasley, o seu outro melhor amigo, eram os irmãos que Harry nunca tivera.

Nesse momento, uma pequena corujinha entrou pela janela do sótão onde Harry vivia, na casa dos seus antipáticos tios Muggles, os Durley.

-Pig! - Exclamou, agarrando o bichinho, enquanto Hedwig se afastava, fazendo uns ruídos estranhos para demonstrar o seu despeito.

Atado à patinha de Pig estava um novo embrulho, da parte de Ron, o dono da corujinha. Imediatamente, Harry retirou com cuidado o embrulho da pata da pequena coruja e ofereceu-lhe um biscoito, que ela prontamente aceitou e mostrou o seu agradecimento presenteando-o com umas bicadinhas nas orelhas, antes de voltar a sair pela mesma janela por onde havia entrado.

Hedwig aumentou o volume dos seus ruídos de despeito e Harry atirou-lhe dois biscoitos de coruja, rindo e exclamando: "Ciumenta!"  
Ainda sorrindo, abriu o presente e os seus olhos verdes brilharam por detrás das lentes ao ver mais um livro, mas bem diferente do anterior: a sua capa colorida mudava de cor constantemente e as letras do título, igualmente de cor mutável, diziam: "Os Heróis do Quidditch".

- Uau! - Exclamou, abrindo o livro ao calhas e dando de caras com fotografias do seu jogo favorito e de jogadores que já eram considerados mitos naquele desporto.

Folheando um pouco mais, encontrou um rosto conhecido e um sorriso malicioso bailou nos seus olhos: o jogador mais jovem que ele conhecia, Vítor Krum, da Bulgária, acenava alegremente na foto, abrindo um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha. - Algo de espantar, para quem sempre parecia estar de mau-humor e costumava aparecer nas fotos com cara de vampiro prestes a atacar.

- Será que o Ron reparou nesta página? - Interrogou-se Harry. - Se ele tiver o livro, também, aposto que a rasgou! - Rindo, começou lembrar o passado.  
No quarto ano em Hogwarts, tinham conhecido pessoalmente Vítor Krum e Ron, que era fã número um dele, acabara por ficar com uma péssima impressão do rapaz, que levara Hermione ao baile de Inverno que houve na escola e até hoje trocava correspondência com ela, mostrando-se verdadeiramente apaixonado... Porque é que isso irritava tanto Ron, o próprio Weasley parecia não perceber, mas Harry já tinha entendido, desde as discussões do amigo com Hermione no quarto ano, que toda a tensão que sempre houvera entre os dois se traduzia em duas palavras: paixão recolhida.   
Harry deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada, disposto a, nesse ano, fazer de tudo para que, finalmente, os seus dois melhores amigos percebessem e assumissem o que sentiam um pelo outro. Seria óptimo para eles, que seriam felizes, e também seria muito bom para ele próprio, que se livraria de uma vez por todas dos eternos boatos de que haveria algo entre Hermione e ele, Harry.  
Parecia que só ele notava o que se passava e, para ele, era tão óbvio, que sorria perante o facto dos dois não se aperceberem dos próprios sentimentos. Principalmente Hermione: tão inteligente com a sabedoria dos livros e, no entanto, não entendia o que se passava com ela mesma.

Sorrindo, Harry levantou-se, dirigiu-se para a porta, abriu-a, desceu as escadas e, quando estava prestes a entrar na casa-de-banho, escutou a tosse do tio Vernon atrás dele.

- Ao menos, "bom dia"! - Grunhiu o anafado tio.  
- Ao menos, "parabéns"! - Devolveu Harry, com ar de desafio.

O tio Vernon semi-cerrou os olhos, murmurando algo imperceptível e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, resmungando, sem olhar para o sobrinho: "Bom dia, feliz aniversário e vê se desces logo para o pequeno-almoço!"

Harry abafou uma gargalhada. Desde que, quatro anos antes, Harry fizera (involuntariamente) com que a tia Marge (irmã do tio Vernon) inflasse e levantasse vôo como um balão, os Dursley viviam assustados, temendo que, a qualquer momento, Harry se descontrolasse e acontecesse algo estranho de novo.

Harry estava feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ia voltar para Hogwarts, rever os seus amigos e... ia fazer 17 anos, o que significava que seria maior de idade, poderia ver-se livre dos Dursley de uma vez por todas e fazer o que lhe desse na telha. 

Enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, e sentiu a água morna escorrer-lhe pelo corpo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e Harry deu por si pensando em como coisas simples podem ser tão agradáveis. Estava realmente feliz.

Depois do banho, vestiu as calças e a t-shirt que eram do enorme primo Dudley (enorme para os lados... e um enorme chato, também). Harry sempre herdara as roupas de Dudley. Jamais tivera roupas próprias (com excepção das fardas e mantos de Hogwarts e das camisolas de lã que a Mrs. Weasley fazia questão de lhe oferecer pelo Natal)...  
Mas agora, tudo isso ia terminar. Agora, ele poderia ir viver para o mundo mágico, onde era um feiticeiro rico e jamais teria que voltar a usar roupas em segunda mão.

Sentindo uma enorme alegria, Harry desceu as escadas para o pequeno-almoço.  
Era o princípio do fim...


	2. Um Aniversário Diferente

**CAPÍTULO II  
Um Aniversário Diferente  
**  
Ao entrar na cozinha, Harry deparou com o mesmo espectáculo de todas as manhãs: o tio Vernon e Dudley comiam que nem uns famintos, enquanto a tia Petunia que, provavelmente, já tomara o pequeno-almoço, olhava embevecida para o filho, cujas banhas saíam por todos os buracos da cadeira onde estava sentado.  
-Até que enfim! - Exclamou a tia Petunia, ao dar de caras com Harry. - Pensei que tinhas decidido não tomar o pequeno-almoço. Infelizmente, parece que me enganei.  
Harry encolheu os ombros, feliz demais para responder à tia e não pode esconder a sua satisfação quando, ao olhar para a mesa, viu um frasco cheio de um delicioso doce de morango.  
Foi óbvio que Dudley reparou no olhar de gula de Harry para o doce, porque imediatamente pegou no frasco, disposto a guardá-lo com a própria vida, se preciso fosse, e, com ar de troça, exclamou para Harry:  
- Nem penses!  
O tio Vernon e a Tia Petunia não puderam evitar umas sonoras gargalhadas, enquanto Harry rolava os olhos e se sentava à mesa, na frente de Dudley.  
Foi então que se ouviu um "ploc" e um homem alto, magro e meio careca surgiu do nada, no meio da cozinha. A tia Petunia soltou um grito abafado, o tio Vernon exclamou "Oh!" e o Dudley deu um salto na cadeira (ou melhor, com a cadeira), com o susto. A cadeira balançou, balançou e caiu no chão, com Dudley preso nela.  
- Outra vez?! - Perguntou Harry ao primo, sem esconder o riso, para logo ser fulminado pelo olhar furioso da Tia Petunia, que correu para tentar retirar o filho da cadeira, gemendo:  
- Meu querido! Lindinho da mamã, estás bem?  
- Tira-me daqui! - Berrava Dudley, furioso.  
- Estou a tentar! - A tia Petunia estava realmente aflita. - Vernon, ajuda-me aqui!!  
O marido, que continuava embasbacado, olhando para o recém-chegado, saiu do seu estado catatónico e correu para junto da mulher, tentando ajudá-la a arrancar o filho da cadeira, enquanto Harry, ignorando o que se passava entre eles, abraçava o homem que aparecera do nada:  
- Mr. Weasley! Que surpresa boa!  
- Olá, Harry! - Disse Arthur Weasley, pai de Ron, sorrindo. – É tão bom ver-te!  
- É mesmo muito bom vê-lo também! - Concordou Harry. - Que belo presente de aniversário! Mas... diga-me o que o trás aqui.  
- Oh, sim! Isso! - A expressão do rosto de Mr. Weasley alterou-se por completo, de alegre para preocupada. - É que... bom... o Ron... ele...  
Foi a vez de Harry se preocupar:  
- O que foi que aconteceu ao Ron? - Inquiriu. – Diga-me!!  
Arthur pigarreou, antes de falar:  
- O Ron está doente. Ele precisa de ti.  
Harry empalideceu, branco como cera, como se todo o seu sangue tivesse fugido e só conseguiu murmurar:  
- Eu vou até lá, agora!  
- Vem, sim, Harry. - Pediu Arthur. - Vamos pela rede de Floo. Trouxe o pó comigo. Quando soube que os teus tios tinham mandado destapar a lareira outra vez, não hesitei em vir desta forma.

- Eles fizeram isso porque achavam que o senhor nunca voltaria a repetir a proeza! – Respondeu Harry, sorrindo, embora preocupado com o estado de Ron.  
Quando o Tio Vernon, finalmente, conseguiu arrancar Dudley da cadeira e se voltou para destratar o recém-chegado, ele e Harry já tinham desaparecido dentro da lareira.

Harry já não se lembrava muito bem da sensação de viajar pelo método do Pó de Floo, mas, naquele momento, percebeu que não era muito agradável. Uma sensação estranha no estômago e... e finalmente ele estava na casa dos Weasley. Na sua frente, toda a família, incluindo Ron com o ar mais saudável do mundo e Hermione também, exclamaram em uníssono:  
- Parabéns, Harry!  
Todos correram a abraçá-lo. Harry abraçou Ron com toda a sua força, dizendo, entre risos:  
- Achei que estavas doente, pá! Vim a correr, morto de preocupação... O teu pai paga-me!  
Arthur soltou uma gargalhada:  
- Não me culpes. - Disse ele. - A ideia foi da Ginny.  
Harry fitou o olhar em Ginny, que acabava de presenteá-lo com um beijo em cada bochecha. Crescera muito desde o primeiro dia em que ele a vira. Ginny tornara-se uma adolescente linda, com os seus olhos azuis contrastando com os longos cabelos cor-de-fogo e umas sardas engraçadas, que lhe salpicavam o nariz.  
- Culpada! - Riu Ginny. - Mas foi por uma boa causa... Se visses a tua cara quando olhaste para nós, Harry! Estavas tão cómico!  
Harry continuou de olhos postos em Ginny. Em tempos, ela fora apaixonada por ele. Coisa de criança, claro, já tinha passado... mas... e ele? O que sentiria ele por Ginny? Decididamente, a sua beleza e impulsividade não o deixavam minimamente indiferente.  
- Harry! - Uma floresta de cabelos castanhos, rebeldes, tapou-lhe a visão de Ginny, quando Hermione o abraçou. - Parabéns! Bem-vindo! Diz-me uma coisa: recebeste o presente que eu te mandei? Olha que vai ser muito útil! Temos que planejar muito bem o nosso futuro! - Como sempre, Hermione falava sem parar... e sem o largar, quase sufocando o rapaz no meio do abraço.  
- Pára, Hermione! - Exclamou Ron, meio irritado. - Deixa o Harry respirar um pouco! Que coisa!  
Ron e Hermione estavam constantemente a implicar um com o outro, desde o primeiro dia em que se tinham conhecido e ele não entendia como é que a sua melhor amiga, que ele admirava e defendia com unhas e dentes, podia deixá-lo tão irritado, às vezes. Na verdade, os dois eram pólos totalmente opostos e Harry funcionava como o ponto de equilíbrio entre eles... Mas será que eles precisavam desse ponto de equilíbrio? Não seria melhor que se entendessem sozinhos? Assim como estavam, sempre ficavam lacunas por preencher nos assuntos que os faziam brigar. A maior parte das brigas era composta por tolices, mas...  
A voz de Molly Weasley arrancou Ron dos seus pensamentos e ele ouviu a mãe dizer a Harry:  
- Bom, meu querido, agora vem a melhor parte: não estás a pensar voltar para casa daqueles Muggles sem educação, estás? - Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Mrs. Weasley continuou. - É claro que não estás... e não vais voltar mesmo. Vais passar o resto do Verão aqui.  
- Mas... - gaguejou Harry. - E... e... as minhas coisas? Tenho que ir buscar as minhas coisas lá a casa.  
- Tolice! - Exclamou Molly. - O Arthur vai até lá de novo e trás as tuas coisas, não é Arthur?  
- Claro, querida. - Foi a resposta.  
De repente, Molly parou de falar (algo raro) e começou a pensar durante uns segundos, após os quais disse a Harry:  
- A menos que não te tenhas despedido dos teus tios. Aí, então, vais ter que voltar lá, porque eles são uns mal-educados, mas tu, meu querido, não és.  
Harry perdeu o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Voltar para junto dos Dursley era a última coisa que ele queria. Olhou para Arthur, com cara de quem pede auxílio e recebeu em troca uma piscadela de olho.  
- Não te preocupes, Molly. - Disse Arthur para a mulher. - Ele despediu-se da família.  
Harry suspirou de alívio, sentindo que aquele era o melhor aniversário da sua vida.


	3. O Último Regresso a Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO III**

**ÚLTIMO REGRESSO A HOGWARTS**

A multidão aglomerava-se na estação ferroviária de King's Cross e Harry suspirou fundo ao entrar pelo meio da plataforma nove e surgir em seguida na plataforma mágica nove e três quartos, onde se reuniu, juntamente com Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Neville (seguidos por Arthur, Molly e Mrs. Longbottom) a uma população exclusivamente bruxa, composta por alunos de Hogwarts e respectivos familiares e amigos, que queriam despedir-se antes da partida para mais um ano na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria.

Os olhos de Harry detiveram-se numas carinhas desconhecidas, aparentando certa de dez ou onze anos e percebeu que eram os novos alunos, prestes a começar o seu primeiro ano de aprendizagem. Suspirou, com um laivo de nostalgia no pensamento. Lembrou-se do seu próprio primeiro ano, de como conhecera os amigos, os professores… colegas intragáveis, como Draco Malfoy, filho de um terrível Devorador da Morte… professores intragáveis, como Severus Snape, estranhamente membro da Ordem da Fénix,… de como descobriu que era famoso… e que a sua vida estava terrivelmente ameaçada pelo maior feiticeiro negro de todos os tempos…

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, à medida em que, na sua mente, passavam flashes de aventuras que vivera… e o rosto de Lord Voldemort, seu inimigo mortal…

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz desagradavelmente conhecida:

- Hei, Potter! – Um sorriso malicioso bailava nos lábios de um rapaz esquisito, de nariz de batata e cabelo amarelo, quase branco. – Tinha uma certa esperança de não te encontrar por aqui. Julguei que, talvez, tivesses decidido deixar Hogwarts, depois de teres percebido que, sem a protecção do teu querido Dumbledore, a escola não é assim tão agradável para ti.

- Vai morrer longe, Malfoy! – Resmungou harry, irritado. De facto, desde que, no quinto ano, Dumbledore fora destituído do cargo de Director de Hogwarts, as coisas tinham mudado bastante.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada maldosa:

- Coitadinho do Potterzinho! Nem tem família para acompanhá-lo ao comboio. Tem que vir com os **pobres** Weasleys! – Acentuou propositadamente a palavra "pobre". Embora a situação financeira dos Weasleys tivesse melhorado substancialmente nos últimos tempos, não poderia, decerto, igualar-se à de Malfoy ou do pr´prio harry, cuja herança dos pais estava guardada no Banco de Gringotts.

Ocupados a conversar com a avó de Neville Longbottom – o rapazinho que se encontrava junto de Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny -, Arthur e Molly Weasley não se aperceberam do insulto de Malfoy, mas Ron e Ginny mostraram-se ambos verdadeiramente irritados, com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva. No entanto, foi ela quem avançou:

- Retira o que disseste, Malfoy! – Exclamou Ginny, furiosa.

Draco deixou escapar nova gargalhada:

- Hei-hei-hei, Weasley! – Disse, virando-se para Ron. – A tua irmãzinha é dura… e, por incrível que pareça, nada feia, também! É assim que eu gosto delas!

Harry sentiu uma onda de revolta invadi-lo. Como se atrevia Malfoy a falar assim de Ginny?

- Não te atrevas a tocar com um único dos teus dedos nojentos na minha irmã! – Rosnou Ron, tentando controlar a sua fúria latente.

- Deixa, Ron! – A irmã agarrou-o por um braço. – Eu sei defender-me muito bem… e tens razão: os dedos dele **são** nojentos. – Lançando um olhar de desprezo a Draco, Ginny virou as costas, rumando para junto dos pais e de Mrs. Longbottom.

- Decididamente, ela é **mesmo** dura! – Draco assobiou, para depois se voltar para Harry. – A única companhia minimamente decente que conseguiste arranjar, Potter… apesar de ser uma Weasley. De resto, olha para ti: Longbottom, o palhaço; Weasley, o pobretão e Granger, a Sangue-de-Lama! Que figuras!

Era demais para Ron. Já aguentara tempo demais. Hermione era filha de muggles e "Sangue-de-Lama" era o maior insulto que poderia ser dirigido a uma bruxa ou feiticeiro nessa situação. Com o rosto quase da cor do cabelo ruivo, Ron agarrou Malfoy pelos colarinhos, bradando:

- Nunca mais a chames "Sangue-de-Lama", percebeste?!

Foi a vez de Hermione o puxar pelo braço, dizendo:

- Deixa, Ron, não lhe dês troco. É isso mesmo que ele quer.

Ron largou draco, bufando, exactamente antes de dar de caras com o pai deste, Lucius Malfoy, que se aproximou do filho, inquirindo:

- Draco, o que fazes tu junto dessa gentinha? O Crabbe e o Goyle andam à tua procura. Vamos embora! – Mr. Malfoy deu meia volta e rumou na direcção oposta, sem olhar para Harry e seus amigos. Draco seguiu-o, não sem antes olhar para o grupo com ar de desprezo e lançar:

- Depois continuamos a conversa, Weasley doninha.

- Não queiras continuá-la… - Resmungou Ron, entredentes, de forma que só Harry o escutou.

Malfoy era pior do que Dudley. Harry deu consigo a pensar isso e uma estranha sensação algo parecida com nostalgia surpreendeu-o deveras. **Nostalgia** ao pensar nos Dursleys?? Iria ter **saudades** deles?? Seria possível?

Recordou o momento em que Hagrid fizera crescer em Dudley uma cauda de porco, a tia Marge esvoaçando no tecto, a descoberta de que a tia Petúnia era uma cepatorta, o desgosto de Dudley ao perder um campeonato de boxe e afogar as mágoas na comida, tornando-se mais balofo ainda do que já era antes de praticar desporto…

Lembrou, também, as fúrias dos tios, as roupas em segunda mão, a forma como era maltratado… Não, decididamente não iria ter saudades dos Dursleys!

Mais uma vez, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, desta vez pela voz de Hermione:

- Vamos?

O Expresso de Hogwarts brilhava na sua frente. Estava na hora de partir para o seu último ano na escola.

O que o aguardaria desta vez? Por onde andaria Voldemort? Com uma imensa amálgama de pensamentos e sentimentos misturados, Harry despediu-se de Molly, Arthur e Mrs Longbottom; os amigos fizeram o mesmo e, em seguida, entraram todos numa carruagem, juntando-se a Luna Lovegood, uma estranha rapariga de olhos protuberantes, cujo coração parecia balançar entre Harry e Ron.

Na qualidade de Prefeitos, Ron e Hermione tiveram que orientar os novos alunos e encaminhá-los para algumas carruagens vazias. Pouco depois, porém, estavam de volta.

Era a última viagem para Hogwarts.

O Castelo erguia-se na frente dos olhos de Harry, imponente como sempre… mas Hagrid não parecia o mesmo. Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago, ao perceber que o amigo meio-gigante estava impedido de falar com ele.

As carruagens puxadas por Thestrals (que, desde a morte de Cho Chang pelas mãos dos devoradores da morte, no ano anterior, já quase todos conseguiam ver) fizeram o seu caminho até ao castelo, transportando os alunos…

O céu da Sala Comum estava estrelado e tudo parecia demasiado calmo. A Professora MacGonnagal, ladeada pela Professora Umbridge, fez o discurso de abertura e Harry pensou em como era tão estranho não ouvir o discurso pela boca de Dumbledore.

No ano anterior, presenciara aquela cena pela primeira vez e fora um grande choque, apesar de já saber o que se passava… Agora, ainda não se tinha conformado e sabia que jamais se conformaria. Suspirou. Ao menos, seria a última vez que assistiria a tal injustiça.


	4. Primeiro Dia de Aulas

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Primeiro Dia de Aulas**

- Harry!!

Harry acordou com Ron a abaná-lo violentamente. A custo, abriu um olho e, com a voz embargada pelo sono, resmungou:

- O que é, Ron? Deixa-me dormir, estamos a meio da noite!!

- Meio da noite?! – Quase gritou Ron. – Se não te levantas depressa, vais é perder o pequeno-almoço, isso sim!

Conseguindo, a custo, abrir os dois olhos, Harry encarou o amigo e murmurou:

- Pequeno-almoço?

- Harry! – Exclamou Ron, exasperado. – Levanta-te, pá!

Pegando nos óculos de Harry, Ron entregou-os ao amigo, que os colocou. Tão ensonado estava que os óculos ficaram de lado, presos apenas numa das orelhas.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Harry! – Bufou Ron, meio irritado, meio preocupado e meio divertido. – O que é que se passa contigo?!

Harry bocejou, tentando endireitar os óculos, mas apenas conseguiu que eles se entortassem para o outro lado.

- Estou a morrer de sono. - Explicou, com um bocejo. – Não dormi nada durante a noite.

O rosto de Ron exprimiu preocupação, enquanto se sentava na cama do amigo.

- Porquê? – Inquiriu, ansioso. – Foi a cicatriz? Doeu-te? Ou tiveste mais uma daquelas visões ultra-realistas do que "Quem Nós Sabemos" estava a fazer?

- Não… - Gaguejo Harry, acordando subitamente. – Não foi nada disso… quer dizer… acho que não… Foram só pesadelos terríveis… Sonhei a noite inteira…

- Eu também! – Comentou Ron, com um tom de voz estranhamente sonhador e Harry ficou surpreendido ao notar no amigo uma expressão de felicidade; não pode deixar de sporrir interiormente, ao imaginar com quem ele teria sonhado a noite inteira: Hermione, claro… Mas não iria perguntar, porque sabia que o amigo jamais assumiria.

Suspirando, Harry levantou-se para o primeiro pequeno-almoço do ano em Hogwarts.

- Poções! Logo a primeira aula do dia! – Suspirou Ron, enquanto se dirigia, com Harry e Hermione, para a sala do Professor Snape. – Começamos bem o ano!

Harry concordou:

- Snape logo para começar é o fim da picada!

- Olhem pelo lado positivo. – Disse Hermione. – É só mais um ano; depois, não serão mais obrigados a vê-lo… Já eu… se eu vier dar aulas para Hogwarts, vou ter que encará-lo todos os dias.

- Gabo-te a paciência! – Disse Ron, revirando os olhos.

- Eu também. – Concordou Harry. – Só que estás a esquecer-te de uma coisa, Hermione: o Snape pertence à Ordem da Fénix, por isso não nos vamos ver livres dele assim tão facilmente.

- É verdade, tens razão. – Hermione tinha-se, de facto, esquecido daquele pormenor.

Entraram na sala e ocuparam os seus lugares, suspirando, resignados. A aula de Poções sempre fora a mais difícil, não tanto pela matéria, mas pelo Professor, que nutria por Harry um ódio indisfarçável, já que havia sofrido bastante nas mãos do pai dele, James Potter, nos tempos em que ambos eram alunos de Hogwarts. A sua vingança em cima do filho daquele que tanto o humilhara e se divertira às suas custas era constante… apesar de, estranhamente, já lhe ter salvo a vida mais de uma vez.

A aula, só por si, com o Professor Snape, já seria um sacrifício, mas o facto de terem de partilhá-la com os Slytherin tornava-a realmente insuportável.

Snape olhou para os alunos com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre e deteve os olhos negros em Harry:

- Potter… Último ano, não é? Deves estar ansioso para te veres livre de mim, não estás?

- Se o professor o diz… - Respondeu Harry, laconicamente.

Snape fulminou-o com o olhar:

- Muito cuidado, Potter… - Começou. – O último ano pode trazer-te muitas surpresas.

Um silêncio sepulcral inundou a sala. Neville, Parvati Patil e Lavander Brown suspenderam a respiração, na expectativa do que viria em seguida. De que surpresas estaria Snape a falar?

Todavia, ele não continuou o assunto. Pelo contrário, começou a dar a aula, acabando por mandá-los fazer uma Poção de Crescimento de Cabelo, que foram obrigados a testar em ratos, cujos pêlos começaram a crescer anormalmente, fazendo com que os bichinhos de assemelhassem a Quaffles peludas e com patas.

- Deve ser isto que o Snape usa. – Disse Ron para Harry, com uma gargalhada abafada. – Olha que o meu pai também precisava de usar.

Harry riu, também:

- Não me parece que o teu pai gostasse de ficar com o cabelo como o do Snape. Parece que enfiou a cabeça num caldeirão cheio de cerveja de manteiga!

Os dois amigos riram à socapa, até que Hermione fez:

- Chiu! Vocês dois são capazes de se calar?

- Hermione, não te cansas de ser tão certinha? – Resmungou Ron.

- Não. – Foi a resposta pronta e mal-humorada. – E, em vez de me criticares, devias era seguir o meu conselho, porque se o Snape te apanha a conversar…

- Miss Granger! – A voz do professor Snape ecoou pela sala, fazendo hermione dar um pulo na cadeira. – Pode partilhar connosco o que está a dizer ao Weasley?

Hermione tornou-se escarlate e só conseguiu gaguejar:

- Eu… eu… é que…

- Graças a si, vou retirar cinco pontos aos Griffindor. – A voz de Snape era tão fria como o seu olhar.

- Professor! – Protestou Ron. – Se quer retirar-nos pontos, não culpe a Hermione! Ela estava justamente a mandar-nos calar!

- Mais cinco pontos retirados aos Griffindor. – Foi a resposta fria, enquanto Draco Malfoy sorria de satisfação e Snape se voltava para o quadro, onde começou a escrever os enunciados dos trabalhos que a turma teria que entregar na aula seguinte.

Revoltado, Ron quis levantar-se, mas Hermione impediu-o, agarrando-o pelo punho e murmurando, baixinho.

- Fica quieto, Ron. Não vale a pena, só vais piorar as coisas!

Ron deixou-se ficar no seu lugar e a mão de Hermione escorregou para cima da sua. Harry reparou imediatamente como os dois se tornaram mais vermelhos do que dois tomates maduros e se afastaram rapidamente.

- Oh, que tontos! – Pensou Harry, aborrecido. – Quando será que eles vão assumir? Acho que vou ter que ser eu a promover esse namoro. Só preciso é de descobrir como…

Mal ele sabia que a sua ajuda iria ser, realmente, essencial para os amigos, mas não exactamente como ele esperava e sem que ele tivesse que fazer fosse o que fosse para se esforçar nesse sentido.

A Professora MacGonnagall tinha referido, no seu discurso de abertura, uma nova Professora de Artes Divinatórias, exclusivamente para o sétimo ano que, por motivos de força maior, não pudera comparecer à festa de abertura oficial do ano escolar. Contudo, com o pensamento em Dumbledore, Harry não dera muita importância ao facto… mas quando se dirigiam para a sala de Artes Divinatórias (no sótão) e os colegas se acotovelavam, com perguntas sem resposta como "Quem será ela?" ou "Como será ela?" ou "Será outra maluca como a Trelawny?", só então Harry sentia a curiosidade invadi-lo.

- Achei tão estranho o facto da Umbridge ter interrompido a Professora MacGonnagall, quando ela estava prestes a dar-nos mais informações sobre a nova professora. – Comentou Hermione. – Aposto que a sua contratação foi à revelia da Umbridge.

- Óptimo! – Exclamou Ron, sorrindo. Tanto a ele como à maioria esmagadora dos alunos (excepto, talvez, os Slytherins), agradava muitíssimo a ideia de ver Umbridge ser obrigada a "engolir um sapo".

Entraram na sala, que estava vazia. Estranhando esse facto, sentaram-se. Um burburinho enorme gerou-se no sótão de Hogwarts, até que o ruído de saltos altos apressado os deteve. À porta, afogueada da corrida que acabara de fazer para chegar até ali o mais rapidamente possível, uma jovem loira, de olhos castanhos, baixa estatura e corpo curvilíneo esboçou um sorriso simpático e entrou na sala, desculpando-se, com um sotaque estranho:

- Desculpem o atraso, turma. – Sentou-se na sua cadeira e suspirou, tentando recuperar o ritmo da respiração, sem, contudo, perder o sorriso. – Sou a vossa professora de Artes Divinatórias.

O queixo de Ron parecia que ia bater no chão, enquanto olhava fixamente para a nova professora. Hermione olhou para ele e bufou, irritada, revirando os olhos. A recém-chegada continuou:

- Sou a Miss Hollow.

- Mary? – A voz de Ron ecoou pela sala, enquanto Miss Hollow o olhava e abria ainda mais o seu sorriso. Levantando-se, foi até junto dele, exclamando:

- Ron! Como estás crescido! Dá cá um beijinho. – Perante os rostos pasmados de toda a turma, Mary Hollow presenteou Ron com um beijo em cada bochecha.

Escusado será dizer que as orelhas do rapaz ficaram de uma cor semelhante à da blusa rosa-choque que a professora usava…


	5. Mary Hollow

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Mary**** Hollow**

Miss Hollow voltou para o seu lugar, tentando arrumar a mesa, enquanto pedia que os alunos lessem a introdução do livro que os ajudaria naquela disciplina... e deixando todos eles com a perplexidade estampada nos olhos colados em Ron. Como conheceria ele a professora jovem de sotaque esquisito?

Sentindo aqueles olhos todos presos em si, Ron corou mais violentamente ainda e escondeu a cara entre as páginas do livro "Práticas Avançadas de Artes Divinatórias", enquanto Hermione o imitava, bufando e Harry lhe perguntava, baixinho:

- De onde é que conheces e Miss Hollow, pá?

- Énharima. - Murmurou Ron, entredentes.

- Não entendi uma palavra do que disseste. - Resmungou Harry. – Importas-te de repetir?!

- É minha prima! - Respondeu Ron, enfiando ainda mais a cabeça dentro do livro.

- Prima?! - Guinchou Hermione tão alto que Miss Hollow conseguiu ouvi-la.

- Sim? - Perguntou a professora, presenteando Hermione com o seu sorriso simpático. - Alguma dúvida, Miss...?

Hermione corou, mas aproveitou para se levantar e colocar algumas questões.

- Granger... - Respondeu.

Miss Hollow abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, exclamando:

- Hermione Granger! Claro! Devia ter adivinhado... Não que tenha visto nas cartas, ou na bola de cristal ou algo do estilo! - Soltou uma risadinha e continuou, perante o ar atarantado da aluna. - Sim, Miss Granger, queria colocar alguma dúvida?

- S... sim... - Começou Hermione, ganhando coragem. - A Professora disse que nunca ensinou antes...

- Certo! - Interrompeu Mary. - É o meu primeiro trabalho como professora. - Corando um pouquinho, prosseguiu. - Acho que vou precisar da vossa ajuda.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso ligeiramente maldoso:

- Nossa ajuda? Miss Hollow, desculpe a pergunta, mas a Professora é tão jovem e nunca ensinou... Será que tem qualificações suficientes para estar aqui?

Miss Hollow corou violentamente, parecendo muito atrapalhada. Gerou-se um silêncio desconfortável. Jamais alguém naquela sala tinha visto Hermione desafiando um professor sem motivo aparente.

- Hermione! - Exclamou Ron, baixinho, sem esconder um tom de indignação. – 'Tás doida?

Miss Hollow suspirou, antes de responder com um tom surpreendentemente sincero:

- Isso eu só vou saber a partir de agora... Mas se estou aqui, é porque confiaram em mim para isso, certo? Além disso... bom... digamos que eu tive uma pequena ajudinha. - Estranhamente, Mary não parecia muito feliz por aquela "ajudinha". Suspirando mais uma vez, continuou a falar. - Bom, mais alguma pergunta?

- N... não... - Balbuciou Hermione, voltando a se sentar.

- Muito bem. Já todos leram a introdução do livro?

A classe inteira anuiu com a cabeça, mas Harry duvidou que alguém tivesse, de facto, conseguido ler alguma coisa, no meio de tanto espanto.

- Bom... - Continuou a Professora. - Como vocês sabem, eu fui contratada para dar aulas apenas ao sétimo ano...

Harry levantou a mão.

- Sim?

- E o Firenze?

Mary sorriu:

- Harry Potter, certo? - Vendo o ar espantado do aluno, se apressou a continuar. - Não é preciso ser vidente para descobrir. Está junto do Ron e da Miss Weasley e tem uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa... Aliás, acho que lhe vou indicar um bom cabeleireiro... quando descobrir um, é claro! É que deve ser terrível conviver com essa cicatriz, ser sempre identificado como "o rapaz que sobreviveu"... - De repente, corou de novo. - Desculpa, eu não devia estar a falar dessas coisas. Desculpa mesmo!

- Não tem importância. - Murmurou Harry. Não tinha mesmo. Sentia que a professora não falara por mal, notara um certo carinho na voz dela e a verdade é que ela tinha razão: era terrível mesmo conviver com aquela cicatriz, que sempre o identificava como o único capaz de derrotar Voldemort.

- Bom... - Começou Miss Hollow. - Harry potter, estava a perguntar pelo Firenze, certo?

- Certo.

- Bom, na verdade, o Firenze continua a leccionar. Como eu referi, eu só estou contratada para dar aulas ao sétimo ano. Porquê? Porque, até agora, as aulas que vocês tiveram foram essencialmente teóricas...

- Não as da Professora Trelawny! - Interrompeu Lavender Brown.

- Ah... certo... - Gaguejou Mary. - Miss...?

- Brown.

- Miss Brown. Certo. Bom, não vou discutir os métodos dos meus colegas. O que eu posso dizer é que as aulas teóricas que o Firenze vos deu são excelentes bases para chegar à prática, porque as Artes Divinatórias requerem prática. Não é qualquer pessoa que nasce com o dom, por isso, para a esmagadora maioria, é difícil, requer prática e bases... e as bases que o Firenze vos deu, pelo que eu sei, deixaram-vos muito bem preparados para as minhas aulas práticas... Sim, Miss Granger?

Hermione tornara a levantar a mão e disse, em tom de desafio:

- Acontece que eu nunca tive as aulas do Firenze. Desisti de Artes Divinatórias no terceiro ano. Só resolvi voltar este ano por curiosidade.

Mary Hollow deixou escapar uma gargalhada:

- Só mesmo Hermione Granger para se inscrever numa disciplina por pura diversão! Bom, mas pelo que eu sei de si, a menina já deve ter lido tudo e mais alguma coisa sobre Artes Divinatórias, a ponto de ficar tão preparada como os seus colegas, estou errada?

- N... não... - Foi a vez de Hermione corar.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, eu terei o maior prazer em dar-lhe aulas de apoio, caso a menina precise. - O sorriso de Mary era sincero e cativante. - Tanto a si como a qualquer outro aluno que precise.

Hermione recostou-se na cadeira, vencida.

- Já soube da novidade, maninho! - Ginny, em pé junto da mesa olhava com ar divertido para Ron, que comia ainda o resto do almoço.

- Que novidade? - Inquiriu.

Gina riu.

- Ora, que novidade?! A Mary! A tua querida Mary agora virou tua professora! Ah, eu dava tudo para ter visto a tua cara quando ela entrou na sala. Deve ter sido hilariante!

- Nem imaginas como! - Riu Harry.

- Disseste "querida Mary"? - Hermione franziu o sobrolho. - Querida porquê?

Ginny voltou a rir, com ar provocador.

- É que o Ron, quando era mais novo, teve uma paixonite pela Mary.

Harry viu as orelhas do amigo tornarem-se vermelhas.

- Cala a boca! - Resmungou Ron.

Ginny simulou um ar inocente, olhando pelo canto do olho para Hermione, e Harry não pode deixar de achá-la encantadora.

- O que foi? Não é verdade? Foi coisa de criança, mas já passou... ou não?

Ginny virou costas e foi se juntar às amigas do seu ano, enquanto Ron, totalmente vermelho, berrava:

- É claro que passou! - Gritou tão alto que vários alunos pararam de falar para olhar para ele.

Hermione também o olhou, revirando os olhos e bufou:

- Francamente!


	6. Surpresas e Esclarecimentos

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Surpresas e Esclarecimentos**

- Hey, Weasley! – Chamou uma voz aguda e irritante atrás do trio, enquanto eles se dirigiam para o pátio. Viraram-se e deram de caras com Draco Malfoy. – Já soube que és primo da nova professora!

- E depois? – Resmungou Hermione. – Há tão poucos feiticeiros de sangue-puro que aqueles que o são acabam por ser todos eles aparentados.

Harry sentiu o coração estremecer, ao lembrar-se de Sírius, que lhe explicara exactamente a mesma coisa, apenas alguns meses antes de morrer às mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Malfoy pareceu lembrar-se do mesmo (embora não tivesse assistido à conversa), já que replicou:

- Sim, é verdade. Mesmo os Weasley sendo uns traidores do sangue, infelizmente eu próprio ainda tenho algum parentesco distante com eles… e até o Sírius Black… - Lançou um olhar malévolo para Harry. - … era primo da minha mãe, o que não impediu que a tia Bellatrix lhe tratasse da saúde.

- Não pronuncies o nome do Sírius com a tua boca suja! – Bradou Harry, com a fúria a aquecer-lhe as veias.

Malfoy ignorou-o e riu, maldosamente, para Hermione:

- Até parece que sabes o que é ter sangue-puro, Granger. Muito engraçado esse conhecimento, vindo de uma sangue-de-lama.

- Importas-te de te calares? – Rosnou Ron, com as orelhas vermelhas, o que fez com que Draco risse ainda mais.

- O cavaleiro pobretão a defender a donzela! Como se ela alguma vez fosse querer alguma coisa com um falhado como tu!

Ron corou violentamente; Hermione também, mas manteve o sangue-frio necessário para responder, o mais naturalmente possível:

- Porquê? Alguém quer alguma coisa com um idiota com ar de enjoado como tu? Só se for a Pansy Parkinson, com aquela cara de buldogue. Não consegues melhor, não é, Draco?

Malfoy perdeu o sorriso, parecendo positivamente furioso.

- Estou a lixar-me para essas pieguices de namoros. – Olhando para Ron, tornou a sorrir, maliciosamente. – Mas talvez me apeteça dar umas voltinhas com a tua irmã, Weasley.

Por incrível que pareça, dessa vez não foi Ron, mas sim Harry quem reagiu, furioso. Fê-lo instintivamente, sem saber muito bem porquê. Avançando para Malfoy, exclamou, com os olhos brilhantes de raiva:

- Não te atrevas a falar da Ginny!

Ron secundou-o, tão zangado quanto ele:

- Se fizeres alguma coisa à minha irmã, vai arrepender-te amargamente!

Pelo sim, pelo não, Draco recuou, mas soltou uma gargalhada irónica:

- Que lindo! Os heróis a defenderem as donzelas e a família de falhados.

Foi a vez de Hermione falar, bem mais calma do que os amigos:

- Se queres falar de famílias, muito bem. Começa por falar do teu querido pap�, um assassino, Devorador da Morte, que foi vergonhosamente solto de Azkaban, apenas porque temos um Ministro da Magia completamente doido!

Malfoy fitou-a, com um olhar inexpressivo:

- Caso te tenhas esquecido, provaram que ele é inocente.

- Tretas! – Exclamou Harry, furioso. – Nós vimos tudo o que ele fez, ele é um Devorador da Morte, matou a Cho e tentou matar-nos mais de uma vez! Não vais querer convencer-nos de que tivemos alucinações, vais?

- Talvez, Potty. – Foi a resposta maldosa. – Todos sabemos que tu não és bom da cabeça…

- O que se passa? – Perguntou uma voz atrás deles. Voltaram-se. Era Mary Hollow. – Malfoy… Potter… está tudo bem?

- Sim, Professora. – Respondeu Draco, com um sorriso falso. Estávamos só a conversar. Aliás, eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer. Com licença.

Draco afastou-se, enquanto Mary olhava para o trio e fazia uma careta:

- Sujeitinho irritante, este Malfoy. Tal como o pai dele… bom, mas eu não devia falar mal dos meus alunos, desculpem, ainda não me adaptei a este novo trabalho.

- O que é que fazia antes? – Inquiriu Hermione.

- Dava consultas da Astrologia e Cartomancia a Muggles, em Espanha. – Foi a resposta, que explicava o leve, mas estranho sotaque da professora.

- Não percebo porque foi que o meu pai não me contou que vinhas dar aulas para Hogwarts. – Disse Ron, com as orelhas vermelhas outra vez.

Miss Hollow sorriu, brincando com uma madeixa de cabelo loiro, e respondeu:

- Porque ele não sabia! Foi tudo muito de repente. Tive que apelar para a tia Dolores. – Acrescentou, com nova careta. – Como ela devia uns favores aos meus pais, viu-se obrigada a aceitar-me. Além disso, a MacGonnagall aprovou-me imediatamente. Grande mulher, a MacGonnagall! Sabias que ela foi uma grande amiga da nossa avó, Ron?

- Não… - Foi a resposta curta. Ron parecia realmente surpreendido e ainda pouco à-vontade.

- Espera aí! – Exclamou Harry, pensando nas palavras que a professora acabara de proferir e tentando digeri-las. – Ron, tu és sobrinho da Umbridge!

- Porque é que nunca nos disseste nada? – Inquiriu Hermione, furiosa.

- Calma, meninos! – Pediu Mary Hollow. – A Dolores Umbridge não é tia dele; é minha, por parte de pai. Eu e o Ron somos primos por parte de mãe. A tia Molly é irmã da minha mãe.

Hermione suspirou, mais calma, e não resistiu à curiosidade de perguntar:

- Porque é que deixou Espanha, Miss Hollow?

Mary suspirou:

- Bem… na verdade, Espanha nunca foi o meu lugar… quer dizer, eu morei lá desde pequena, trabalhei lá durante sete anos, ajudando a minha mãe no trabalho de vidente, depois de sair de Hogwarts… mas sempre adorei Inglaterra, o verde, os campos, os castelos, o ar misterioso… e os anos que passei aqui na escola, como aluna, marcaram-me muito. Bom, eu nasci aqui e é aqui o meu lugar. – Baixando a voz, continuou. – Para além disso, há a Ordem da Fénix. Só estando aqui é que eu posso dar o meu verdadeiro contributo.

Harry engoliu em seco. Então, Mary também pertencia à Ordem… Foi um choque ouviu uma quase desconhecida falar daquele assunto.

- Vieste para ficar? – Inquiriu Ron, num tom de voz estranho.

- Enquanto me quiserem por aqui… - O sorriso da Professora tornou-se tímido e Harry ouviu Hermione bufar ao seu lado.

Harry acordou sobressaltado. A sua cicatriz ardia como há muito tempo não a sentia. Com o estômago embrulhado, teve a certeza de que, onde quer que estivesse, Voldemort estava feliz.

Das últimas vezes que sentira a cicatriz doer, o Ministro da Magia tivera atitudes extremamente suspeitas: mandara soltar Lucius Malfoy, afastar de novo Dumbledore de Hogwarts e mandara Umbridge voltar para a escola e reassumir o posto de Professora de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra e substituir MacGonnagall como sub-directora… Estranhamente, o mesmo Ministro que, ao invés de substituir Dumbledore por Umbridge ou por outra pessoa ligada ao Ministério, tinha conferido à professora MacGonnagall o cargo de Directora de Hogwarts.

Contudo, mesmo nas vezes em que o Ministro tomara atitudes que deixaram Harry e os amigos indignados, a sua cicatriz não voltara a doer tanto como daquela vez. Tinha a certeza de que o Ministério estava, de alguma forma, ligado a Voldemort… mas sentia que, naquele momento, fosse qual fosse o motivo que deixara o senhor das trevas tão contente, nada tinha a ver com o Ministério. Era algo muito mais importante.

Depois das aulas de Oclumancia que Snape lhe dera no quinto ano, Harry aprendera a fechar a mente todas as noites, antes de dormir, para impedir que os seus pensamentos se confundissem com os de Voldemort e evitar, assim, cair em mais uma cilada como aquela que resultara na morte de Sírius, por isso não sabia dizer ao certo o que se passava.

A dor tornou-se mais forte e Harry conteve um gemido de dor. Naquele momento, teve a certeza absoluta: Voldemort preparava-se para acabar com as tréguas: a guerra ia recomeçar.


	7. No Três Vassouras

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**No Três Vassouras**

- Harry, isso é terrível! – Exclamou Hermione, apavorada, tapando a boca com as mãos, assim que Harry, depois do pequeno-almoço, lhe contou o que se passara.

- Infelizmente, não é nada de que não estivéssemos à espera… - Murmurou Harry, tenso. – Quer dizer, ele ia ter que voltar, um dia…

- E achas que está para breve? – Inquiriu Ron, amedrontado. – Achas que ele pode voltar hoje mesmo?

- Não sei… só sei que ele está perto… muito perto… e pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

Fez-se um longo silêncio, após o qual Hermione comentou:

- Acho que não devemos ir a Hogsmead no fim-de-semana. Em Hogwarts estamos muito mais seguros.

- Ora, Hermione! – Exclamou Ron. – Achas que Quem-Nós-Sabemos vai atacar-nos no meio de uma rua cheia de gente!

Hermione suspirou, impaciente:

- Estamos numa _guerra_, Ronald! O ano passado, os Devoradores da Morte mataram a Cho Chang durante a visita dos alunos de Hogwarts ao Museu da História da Magia, na frente de toda a gente, esqueceste-te!

Harry engoliu em seco, com a lembrança do que acontecera.

- Não… - Balbuciou Ron. – Mas…

- Acho que não vale a pena ficarmos trancados em Hogwarts. – Interrompeu Harry, pálido. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou ter que enfrentar o Voldemort.

Ron estremeceu, ao escutar aquele nome.

- Harry! – Quase gritou Hermione, indignada. – Não sejas inconsequente! Parece que gostas de brincar com a tua própria vida!

- Que culpa eu tenho se a morte me persegue? – Perguntou Harry, em tom sombrio. – Já sabes que, para um de nós viver, o outro tem que morrer…

- Parem com essa conversa! – Exclamou Ron. – Estou a ficar arrepiado! Por momentos, pensei que um Dementor tinha entrado aqui!

Harry e Hermione calaram-se, mas Harry sentia que estava certo. Se corria o grande risco de morrer ao enfrentar Voldemort, então não adiantaria nada adiar mais o confronto. Já sofrera demais por causa daquele assunto e sentia que não aguentaria muito mais. Estava decidido a mat�-lo ou morrer, o mais depressa possível.

- Eu ainda acho que devíamos ter ficado em Hogwarts… - Disse Hermione, enquanto se dirigiam para o Três Vassouras.

- Desta vez, não discordo totalmente da Hermione. – Comentou Ron. – Pode ser perigoso…

- Se não queriam ter vindo, então porque vieram! – Inquiriu Harry, irritado. – Se preferem ficar trancados em Hogwarts, voltem para l�, ninguém vos impede!

Os amigos não responderam, mas Harry reparou, quase arrependido, que as orelhas de Ron estavam vermelhas e que Hermione tinha os olhos fixos ao chão. Foi, portanto, com certo alívio que chegou ao bar Três vassouras, onde entrou com eles dizendo, no tom mais alegre que conseguiu arranjar:

- Está mesmo a apetecer-me uma cerveja de manteiga. E a vocês?

Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se e depois olharam para Harry, respondendo:

- Claro…

Nesse momento, Harry parou, olhando para a mesa do fundo: Lupin e Tonks (naquele dia, com o cabelo comprido e azul) conversavam animadamente com Mary Weasley.

- Ela, outra vez? – Harry ouviu Hermione resmungar, atrás de si, enquanto os três se dirigiam para a mesa onde os outros se encontravam.

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Que bom ver-vos! Sentem-se connosco! – Saudou Lupin, com um enorme sorriso. Tinha muito melhor aspecto do que da última vez que Harry o tinha visto. Parecia muito mais jovem, estava mais corado e até o cabelo não parecia tão cheio de fios brancos.

O trio sentou-se junto dele e das suas amigas, que sorriram alegremente.

- Já tinha saudades vossas! – Exclamou Tonks e, com um gesto súbito, entornou sem querer o resto da sua cerveja de manteiga em cima da mesa.

Mary soltou uma gargalhada:

- Tu não mudas nunca, Nympha!

Tonks sorriu e respondeu, em tom despreocupado:

- Nasci assim, já é tarde para mudar. Conheces-me há tanto tempo, já devias estar habituada. – Virando-se para o balcão do bar, fez sinal a Madame Rosemerta. – Mais uma cerveja de manteiga, por favor… aliás, quatro, porque os recém-chegados também devem querer, não é, meninos?

- Isso mesmo, Tonks! – Respondeu Harry, tentando contagiar-se pela alegria dela e, ao mesmo tempo, interrogando-se sobre como é que Tonks e Miss Hollow se conheciam tão bem. A professora pareceu ter adivinhado os seus pensamentos, porque disse:

- Sabem que aqui a Nympha foi minha colega em Hogwarts? Éramos umas doidas, do estilo do Fred e do George e íamos juntas para todo o lado. Éramos melhores amigas!

- "Éramos"? – Tonks torceu o nariz, que mudou instantaneamente de forma. Parecia agora a cauda de um pato. – Pensei que ainda fôssemos.

- Oh, Nympha! – Mary abraçou-a, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de tal forma que pareciam muito mais escuros e contrastavam ferozmente com o cabelo loiro. – Vais ser sempre a minha melhor amiga! És a irmã que eu nunca tive!

- Mulheres! – Exclamou Lupin, sorrindo, com o ar mais alegre que Harry já lhe tinha visto até então.

Tonks largou Mary e torceu o nariz outra vez, fazendo-o voltar ao normal.

- Vamos parar com pieguices e beber as nossas cervejas de manteiga. – Disse. Distraidamente, pegou no copo vazio e levou-o à boca. – Oh, bolas! Esqueci-me que entornei o resto da minha!

Madame Rosemerta aproximou-se deles, trazendo quatro cervejas de manteiga.

- Aqui têm. – Disse, sorrindo e voltando para o balcão.

- Ah! – Suspirou Tonks, satisfeita. – Agora, sim!

Harry não sabia se havia de falar ou não. Fora tão bom encontrar Lupin… precisava de lhe contar sobre a cicatriz, mas a alegria do ex-professor era de tal forma inusitada que ele não se atrevia a acabar com ela. Contudo, foi o próprio Remus quem puxou o assunto, como se tivesse sentido que havia algo errado.

- Que se passa, Harry? Não pareces muito contente.

- É que… Professor Lupin…

- Remus, por favor, Harry. Há muitos anos que deixei de ser teu professor. Já há muito tempo que sou apenas teu amigo.

Harry olhou-o. Remus sorria e era reconfortante sentir que tinha ali um amigo, o melhor amigo do seu pai e de Sírius. Quatro anos depois e ainda não se habituara totalmente a trat�-lo pelo primeiro nome. Por vezes, esquecia-se e tratava-o por professor, mas ele fazia que estão de record�-lo de que os seus tempos como docente já iam longe e que era, acima de tudo, um amigo com quem ele sempre poderia contar.

Harry respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar:

- Remus… a… a minha cicatriz… doeu-me imenso esta noite. Senti… senti que algo de muito mau está para acontecer… Ele… o Voldemort está prestes a voltar.

Ao escutar o nome do senhor das trevas, Tonks voltou a entornar a cerveja de manteiga e Mary engasgou-se com a sua.

- Bolas! – Praguejou Tonks, enquanto dava palmadas nas costas da amiga.

Foi a vez de Lupin, agora pálido, respirar fundo e dizer:

- Bom… na verdade, viemos para aqui justamente para respirar um pouco e fugir por uns momentos desse assunto. Em Grimmauld Place não se fala de outra coisa.

- Da minha cicatriz? – Perguntou Harry, espantado.

- Não, Harry. De Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Temos razões para achar que estás certo. Achamos que ele está de volta.


	8. Desconfianças

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Desconfianças…**

Um silêncio desconfortável gerou-se entre os seis… silêncio esse quebrado por Hermione, longos segundos depois:

- Remus… - Começou ela. – Que razões são essas que vocês tê para achar que o V… Voldemort está de volta? Quer dizer, para além da cicatriz do Harry…

Lupin respirou fundo, antes de responder:

- Dementors. – Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao escutar aquela palavra. Remus continuou. – Vocês sabem que os Dementors são seguidores naturais de Voldemort. O ano passado, quando ele voltou, vários Dementors juntaram-se a ele. Quando ele resolveu fazer a sua retirada estratégica, desaparecendo para parte incerta, levou com ele vários Devoradores da Morte e Dementors.

Harry, Ron e Hermione bebiam as palavras de Remus Lupin, quase sem respirar. Ele prosseguiu:

- Acontece que, esta noite, o Mundungus Fletcher apareceu na sede da Ordem, desesperado, afirmando que tinha visto um Dementor a rondar Diagon-Al. No início, nós não acreditámos… vocês sabem como é o Mundungus. Para além do mais, estava podre de bêbado… Típico! Achámos que tudo não passava de mais uma maluquice dele…

- Maluquice daquela cabeça-de-vento. – Interrompeu Tonks.

- Mas o Dumbledore resolveu, pelo sim, pelo não, dar-lhe um crédito de confiança. – Continuou Lupin. – Quando chegou a Diagon-Al deparou com um dementor prestes a beijar o Mr. Ollivander. O coitado está em choque até agora.

- Portanto, como vocês podem ver – Concluiu Mary. , temos razões para acreditar que Quem-Nós-Sabemos anda por aí. Quer dizer, se há Dementors à solta…

- …desconfiamos que eles o estejam a seguir, ou então a preparar o terreno para o seu regresso em grande estilo. – Interrompeu Tonks, com um tom de voz levemente irónico.

- Essa história da tua cicatriz só veio confirmar o que nós temíamos. – Suspirou Lupin, em jeito de conclusão.

O silêncio desconfortável voltou a reinar. Harry nunca chegara a acreditar verdadeiramente na hipótese de Voldemort ter desaparecido para sempre e que não precisaria de matar ninguém para poder viver, mas agora, que o momento parecia aproximar-se a galope, sentia uma profunda angústia invadi-lo.

Contudo, os dias foram passando, as semanas seguiam-se e nada de notícias do senhor das trevas.

- Talvez fosse falso alarme… -Comentava Ron. Porém, Harry sabia que o amigo acreditava tanto nisso quanto ele. Todavia, tentava abstrair-se dos maus pensamentos, tentando ocupar a mente com algo muito mais alegre: os treinos de Quidditch. Desde que voltara a assumir o seu lugar na equipa dos Griffyndor, Harry dava ainda mais valor ao Quidditch (se é que isso era possível). Só lamentava que, por sua causa, Ginny tivesse sido obrigada a deixar a equipa. A irmã de Ron também não escondia a sua tristeza por ter perdido o lugar e tinha até ponderado a hipótese de jogar pelos Ravenclaw, substituindo Cho Chang… mas é claro que sabia que tal coisa jamais seria possível.

Contudo, Ginny parecia realmente sincera quando parabenizara Harry pelo seu regresso à equipa.

- Parabéns, Harry. – Dissera ela, com um largo sorriso e um brilho de alegria nos olhos azuis. – Sei que perdi o lugar, mas podes acreditar que estou realmente muito feliz por ti. Sei muito bem a importância que dás ao Quidditch… e bem precisas dele; é um escape para ti!

Ginny tinha razão. O Quidditch era muito mais do que apenas uma paixão para Harry. Era o seu refúgio. Quando estava lá em cima, voando na sua vassoura e tentando localizar a pequena snitch, esquecia todos os seus problemas.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz indignada de Ron; para não variar, discutia com Hermione:

- Tu… tu… tu estás louca! – Virando-se para Harry, continuou. – Ouviste isto, Harry? Ela está louca.

Hermione bufou:

- Louca, não. Só estou atenta, que é uma coisa que tu nunca conseguiste estar em caso algum, Ronald!

- Hermione, essa tua implicância com a Mary não tem a menor razão de ser! – Exclamou Ron, com um tom de voz ligeiramente desesperado.

- Ah, não? – Hermione parecia furiosa. – Só porque ela é a tua querida prima e tu tens a intuição de uma azeitona, já achas que eu é que implico com ela sem razão! Ela é esquisita, Ron, ela desaparece de vez em quando e reaparece com ar cansado, sem dar satisfações… Eu não me admirava nada se ela fosse uma Devoradora da morte!

- Hermione! – Interrompeu Harry, indignado. Raramente se envolvia nas discussões entre os dois amigos, mas, naquele momento, achou que ela estava a ir longe demais. – A Miss Hollow faz parte da Ordem da Fénix!

- Sim, e pode ser uma espia! – Exclamou Hermione, com ar triunfante, enquanto Ron revirava os olhos e respondia:

- Ela é minha prima, Hermione. Conheço-a desde que nasci!

- Conheces tão bem que ficas todo vermelho sempre que a vês e só consegues gaguejar!

Imediatamente, as orelhas de Ron ficaram cor-de-rosa e foi a vez de Harry protestar:

- Ela é a melhor amiga da Tonks, há anos!

- O Pettygrew também era um dos melhores amigos do teu pai e olha só o que aconteceu! – Berrou Hermione, para logo empalidecer ao olhar para a expressão transtornada de Harry. – Des… desculpa, Harry… excedi-me.

- Excedeste-te mesmo. – Murmurou Harry, com voz sumida.

- Oh, Harry! – Exclamou a amiga, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Desculpa, por favor, diz que me perdoas!

- Estás perdoada.

Mas Harry não quis continuar mais tempo junto dela.

- Vou deitar-me. – Harry retirou-se, em direcção ao dormitório masculino, enquanto ouvia Hermione choramingar:

- Oh, Ron, fiz asneira!

Ao longe, ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz do amigo:

- Não te preocupes, Hermione. Amanhã, ele já vai ter esquecido… mas fizeste mesmo uma grande asneira!

Harry deitou-se, furioso. Sabia que Hermione estava com ciúmes de mary e sentia que isso fazia com que ela tomasse atitudes que nada tinham a ver com a Hermione sensata e equilibrada que ele conhecia.

Nos últimos tempos, a amiga tinha-se tornado ligeiramente insuportável, com o seu constante mau-humor e agora… agora tinha sobrado para ele! Claro, bem-feito, quem o mandou interferir numa discussão entre ela e Ron? Mas, caramba, não podia deixar passar tamanha injustiça em relação a Miss Hollow!

Mas… e se não fosse uma injustiça? Se fosse muito mais do que apenas ciúmes da parte de Hermione? E se Mary fosse, realmente, uma traidora, como Pettygrew? Onde iria a professora, quando desaparecia?

De repente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de ter um pensatório, como Dumbledore. Aqueles pensamentos não saíam da sua cabeça e tornava-se muito difícil esvaziar a mente, para poder descansar.

A pouco e pouco, porém, foi conseguindo, até que, finalmente, adormeceu.


	9. Fim de Ano Atribulado

**N/A-** Sei que esse capítulo e o próximo estão mais para novela mexicana ou filme italiano do que para uma aventura de "Harry Potter", mas são essenciais... e, bom, uma fanfic é uma fanfic e, para quem se queixava de que essa estava demasiado canon... voil�! eheh

Todavia, prometo voltar logo depois desses dois capítulos ao tom "potteriano" que tem servido de base a esta história desde o início. -)

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**Fim de Ano Atribulado**

O ano decorria sem novidades de maior. A cicatriz de Harry nunca mais doera e, de acordo com as informações de Lupin, nada fazia prever um regresso breve de Voldemort; nada de acontecimentos estranhos e nem sequer voltaram a aparecer Dementadores extraviados.

- Não haver notícias já é uma boa notícia. - Comentava Ron. Harry, porém, não sabia se havia de concordar, tanto mais que Hermione fazia questão de record�-lo constantemente de que deveriam estar bem alerta e que tal silêncio poderia não significar nada de bom... até pelo contrário.

Harry sentia-se extremamente angustiado perante tal pensamento. Sabia que Hermione tinha razão, mas preferia que ela não chamasse a sua atenção para isso tantas vezes. Sim, ele estaria alerta, mas, como dizia Ron, "não haver notícias jé é uma boa notícia" e preferia embrenhar-se nos treinos de Quadribol.

Ron, por seu turno, continuava um jogador muito irregular e diversas vezes Angelina Johnson perdia a cabeça com ele. Os Sonserinos tinham recomeçado com os coros de "Weasley é o nosso rei", o que parecia exercer um efeito positivamente desmotivante sobre Ron e exasperante sobre Angelina.

Mary continuava sumindo de vez em quando. Certa vez, surgiu numa aula com um braço todo arranhado, após uma noite desaparecida. Lembrando fortemente de Lupin, Hermione avançara a hipótese de Mary ser uma fêmea de lobisomem, mas Ron conseguira cal�-la, quando lhe recordou que os lobisomens só se transformam em noite de lua-cheia, ao passo que os sumiços da prima nada tinham a ver com as luas, sendo totalmente aleatórios.

O tempo foi passando, até que chegaram as férias do Natal. Dessa vez, iriam pass�-las na Toca, apesar de Hermione passar o Natal com os pais.

Trinta e um de Dezembro; último dia do ano; a Toca estava enfeitada com milhares de luzinhas coloriadas (provavelmente fadas), que corriam pela casa alegremente; ocasionalmente, se juntavam umas às outras, tomando as mais diversas formas cintilantes.

Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody Olho-Tonto, Tonks e Mary Hollow estavam presentes na festa. Carlinhos tinha chegado da Romênia, para passar as festividades com a família e conversava animadamente com Tonks e Mary, suan antigas colegas de Hogwarts. Gui trouxera para a Toca a sua namorada francesa com sangue de veela, a belíssima Fleur Delacour, e os dois se beijavam a um canto da sala.

Olhando para o casal com um ar extremamente reprovador, a Srª Weasley pigarreou, fazendo com que eles se soltassem:

- Francamente, Gilherme Weasley! Onde estão os seus modos? Isso é uma festa de fim-de-ano, não é o Dia dos Namorados; e você está numa casa de família...

Gui ergueu a palma da mão no ar e falou, com ar indignado:

- Calma, mãe! Não estou ofendendo ninguém!

- Você está ofendendo a mim, ora essa- Exclamou Molly, em tom chocado. - É uma falta de respeito... e... além disso... estão crianças aqui em casa!

- Crianças- Fred, que escutava a conversa (como, aliás, todos os presentes) explodiu em gargalhadas. - Que crianças?

Molly ficou vermelha, num misto de raiva e atrapalhação:

- Bem... a Gina ainda é menor de idade...

Foi a vez de Jorge rir:

- A Gina! Ora, mãe, a Gina já teve dois namorados. Aquilo que o Gui e a Fleur estavam fazendo, há muito tempo que deixou de ser novidade para ela!

Ginny corou, furiosa:

- Cala a boca, Fred, seu idiota!

- Eu- Inquiriu Fred, por entre soluços de riso. - Mas eu estou aqui, tão caladinho...

- Oh- Quase gritou Ginny, desconcertada. - Eu queria dizer... cala a boca, Jorge! Oh... cala a boca, Fred! Oh, calem a boca os dois!

- Que história é essa de namorados, Ginevra Molly Weasley- Inquiriu a mãe, afogueada. - A minha filha já esteve dois namorados e nunca me contou nada? A mim, que sou sua mãe, que deveria ser a sua melhor amiga...

- Ah, mãe, não faça drama- Pediu Gina, aborrecidíssima.

Harry sentiu que aquela discussão familiar não era exatamente uma coisa agradável de se presencear. Ron parecia sentir o mesmo, já que se levantou de mansinho e fez sinal a Hrry e Hermione, para que o seguissem. Eles obedeceram. Subiram as escadas, enquanto Ron dizia baixinho:

- Se eu não saísse dali bem rápido, ia acabar sobrando para mim. Sempre sobra para mim!

- Foi melhor mesmo sairmos da sala. - Concordou Hermione. - Era uma discussão de família e eu estava sinceramente me sentindo a mais.

- Não diga isso, Hermione, você faz parte da família... - Ao dizer isso, Ron corou violentamente e se apressou a continuar. - Ah... quer dizer, você e o Harry já são como se fossem da família.

Harry revirou os olhos. Não era certamente a isso que o amigo se referia e já estava a começar a irrit�-lo o fato dos amigos nunca assumirem os seus sentimentos.

Hermione suspirou:

- Eu sei, Ron... e agradeço muito... - De repente, estacou, ficando parada no corredor.

- O que foi- Perguntou Harry.

- Chiu- fez Hermione, levando um dedo aos lábios. Ron olhou para ela, com ar interrogativo e ela resolveu explicar o que se passava. - Vocês não estão escutando? Vem dali, do quarto dos gêmeos.

Harry e Ron também pararam e se puseram a escutar. Imediatamente Harry reconheceu a voz de Mary Hollow, apesar do tom choroso, e a de Lupin. Aparentemente, os dois discutiam... e o teor da "conversa" deixou os três amigos boquiabertos:

- Pensei que você me amava- Soluçava a professora.

- Oh, Mary, não seja injusta. - Dizia Lupin, em tom amargurado. - Eu te amo tanto, você está cansada de saber disso. Nunca encontrei uma mulher que me entendesse tão bem...

- Nem a Nympha?

- Mary, Mary, Mary... Ouça bem o que você está dizendo. Você está com ciúmes da sua melhor amiga! Não confia nela?

- É claro que confio, mas...

- É em mim que você não confia?

- Confio, mas... não é uma questão de confiança, é...

- Mary, você acha mesmo que a Tonks alguma vez poderia me entender da mesma forma que você entende?

Houve um breve silêncio, após o qual se ouviu Mary murmurar em voz sumida:

- Não... Claro que não... Mas... se não é por causa dela, então porque é que você não quer assumir a nossa relação?

Gerou-se um novo silêncio e finalmente Lupin falou, com a voz trêmula:

- Mary... eu... você sabe que eu nunca... eu nunca namorei... É muito difícil para mim lidar com esta situação... Você sabe como eu sou desajeitado. Foi tão difícil me aproximar de você... A Tonks forçou as coisas e eu agradeço a ela do fundo do meu coração, mas... bom... eu já não sou um jovenzinho, não tenho idade para namorar. O que é que a Molly vai dizer?

De repente, o tom choroso de Mary se transformou num tom levemente divertido:

- Remo... você está envergonhado?

- Bom... - Gaguejou Lupin. - Digamos que... é mais ou menos isso, sim.

Mary soltou uma gargalhada:

- Oh, Remo, você fica tão bonitinho assim, corado, envergonhado... Tudo bem, se o motivo é só esse, eu não me importo de continuar te namorando em segredo, como dois adolescentes. É até mais emocionante.

Foi a vez de Lupin rir. Dava para perceber a inflência da namorada na sua vida e no seu humor.

- Você não existe- Disse ele, em tom ternurento. - Quer saber de uma coisa?

- Fale...

- Que se dane a vergonha. No amor não há espaço para a vergonha. Hoje, à meia-noite em ponto, vamos assumir o nosso... o nosso namoro. Vamos entrar no novo ano oficialmente comprometidos.

- Remo- O tom de voz de Mary denotava uma felicidade estraordinária, quase infantil. - Você está falando sério?

- É claro que estou... e tem mais: assim que acabarem as aulas em Hogwarts, eu quero que você seja a Senhora Remo Lupin. - De repente, ele parou e a voz voltou a tremer. - Q... quer dizer... você aceita, não aceita?

A voz de Mary denunciava lágrimas de alegria:

- Oh, Remo... é claro que eu aceito! É a coisa que eu mais desejo! Mas... - O tom mudou ligeiramente. - Você tem certeza que quer casar com uma... uma mulher como eu?

- Mary... - Murmurou Remo. - Você deu sentido à minha vida... e que outra mulher aceitaria tão bem alguém com o meu problema e seria capaz de passar uma noite de lua-cheia comigo, me ver transformado, deixar que eu a atacasse...

- Lá se foi a sua teoria da fêmea do lobisomem... - Disse Ron, baixinho, para Hermione. - Os arranhões estão explicados.

- Sim... - Respondeu ela, com ar indeciso. - Mas isso não explica porque foi que ela sumiu das outras vezes.

- Ora- Resmungou Ron. - É óbvio que foi se encontrar com ele!

- Hummm... - Fez Hermione. - Talvez, mas...

Nesse momento, Harry os puxou para dentro do quarto de Gui e Carlinhos. A porta do quarto dos gêmeos se abria naquele momento. Escondido, o trio conseguiu ver Mary e Lupin atravessarem o corredor abraçados, se beijarem, comporem as roupas e descerem as escadas.

Harry, Ron e Hermione olharam uns para os outros.

- O que foi que vocês acharam- Inquiriu Hermione.

- O que é que tem para achar- Perguntou Ron, encolhendo os ombros. - Acho que vamos ter que comprar roupas novas para o casamento, é isso que eu acho.

Harry riu do comentário do amigo e disse, olhando para Hermione:

- Bom, está desvendado o mistério em volta da Professora Hollow.

A amiga franziu a sobrancelha, com ar pensativo:

- Sim... talvez... mas eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa errada, porque...

Não chegou a explicar porquê, uma vez que foram interrompidos por um agudo grito feminino, assustado, a que se seguiu uma outra voz feminina, exclamando:

- Expecto Patronum!


	10. Sem Espaço Para a Vergonha

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**Sem Espaço para a Vergonha**

Os olhares dos três amigos se cruzaram e imediatamente eles correram pela escadaria abaixo, em direção ao jardim, de onde pareciam ter vindo os gritos. De fato, toda a família Weasley, Fleur, Moody, Dumbledore e Lupin rodeavam Tonks e Mary, que estavam ajoelhadas no chão, abraçadas. Tonks estava mais branca do que as velas que a Tia Petunia usava quando faltava a luz na Rua dos Alferneiros e Mary tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

- Obrigada, Mary. - Murmurou Tonks. - Não sei como lhe agradecer.

- Chiu- Fez a professora. - A única forma de você me agradeceres é se recompondo. - Virando-se para o grupo que as olhava, continuou. - Alguém tem chocolate?

Imediatamente Lupin se aproximou delas, estendendo uma barra de chocolate a Tonks e dizendo:

- Coma. Vai lhe fazer bem.

Tonks arrancou o chocolate das mãos do amigo e o comeu, levantando-se e entrando em casa. Resmungava:

- Como é que eu, uma Auror, pude ser pega desprevenida? Pior: como é que eu pude ficar sem reação?

- Vamos, vamos, Tonks, querida. - Disse Molly, abraçando-a. - Já está tudo bem. Foi uma sorte a Mary ter chegado precisamente no momento em que o Dementador ia te beijar.

- Ora, Molly... - Gaguejou Mary, corando. - Eu só estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Foi obra do acaso.

- O acaso não existe. - Disse Dumbledore, com a sua voz profunda. - E você sabe muito bem disso, não é, Mary?

A professora não respondeu, mas Harry reparou que ela baixou os olhos e corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

O resto da época festiva decorreu normalmente, sem contar com o anúncio do noivado entre Remo Lupin e Mary Hollow. Molly Weasley parecia extremamente preocupada, realçando o fato de duas pessoas com "problemas tão graves" se casarem. Harry não sabia exatamente ao que a Srª Weasley se referia, mas começava a desconfiar que Hermione estava certa quando dizia que tinha algo errado com a Professora Hollow. Lupin era lobisomem, mas qual seria o problema de Mary?

Para Carlinhos, a questão era outra:

- O que será que ela viu nele- Perguntava, com ar inconformado, para Tonks. - Ele é muito mais velho do que ela, é tão certinho, tem aquele ar constantemente infeliz e... caramba, ele é um lobisomem!

- Precisamente- Exclamou Tonks, secamente, olhando-o com ar de censura.

De resto, tudo correu pelo melhor, até ao regresso a Hogwarts.

A primeira aula foi de Poções, razão pela qual as coisas dificilmente poderiam começar pior... Mas começaram. A meio da aula, a cicatriz de harry começou a dor... doía com tanta intensidade que ele deixou escapar um grito, levando as duas mãos à testa.

- Potter- Vociferou Snape. - Se você continuar com gracinhas, vou ter que retirar vinte pontos da Grifinória!

- P... Professor... - Conseguiu dizer Harry, com voz fraca. - A minha cicatriz...

- Já chega- Gritou Severus. - Vou retirar vinte pontos da Grifinória! Potter, saia da sala imediatamente! Se a sua cicatriz está doendo mesmo, vá procurar a Madame Pomfrey, que ela cuida de você.

Harry obedeceu, sem forças para replicar. A dor era tão forte que quase não se aguentava em pé, mas a fúria que sentia naquele momento em relação ao professor deu-lhe alguma força para caminhar até à porta da sala, saindo e fechando-a atrás de si.

Severus Snape fazia parte da Ordem de Fênix e sabia muitíssimo bem o que significava aquela dor da sua cicatriz, mas aproveitara mais uma vez para humilh�-lo e retirar pontos da Grifinória.

Deixou-se cair, sentado junto da porta, com as mãos na testa. Sim, tinha a certeza: Voldemort estava feliz. Se, ao menos, soubesse porquê... Por momentos, se sentiu tentado a experimentar entrar nos pensamentos do Senhor das Trevas, mas depois se lembrou de Sirius. Não. Não podia deixar que a sua mente e a de Voldemort tornassem a se fundir numa só, sob pena de cair em outra armadilha.

A pouco e pouco, a dor foi desaparecendo. Harry se levantou e desceu as escadas, se dirigindo para o pátio, para respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Por sorte, não encontrou Filch pelo caminho.

De repente, ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do castelo. Imediatamente, voltou a entrar lá dentro, para descobrir de onde vinha tanto rebuliço.

Vários alunos rodeavam alguma coisa junto das escadas. Aproximou-se e conseguiu ver o que era: Ron e Hermione, estendidos no chão, ele em cima dela, com um cotovelo esfolado e ela com sangue escorrendo da nuca e empapando-lhe o cabelo.

Com os olhos filhos nos olhos um do outro, os dois não se mexiam. Na verdade, parecia que iam se beijar e Harry não conseguiu imaginar uma situação menos romântica para o primeiro beijo dos dois... que acabou por não acontecer, já que a Professora MacGonnagall surgiu nesse momento e disse, com voz fria:

- Weasley, saia de cima da Granger, se não quiser esmag�-la. - Ron ficou mais vermelho do que um tomate, enquanto a professora o levantava por um braço e, depois, fazia o mesmo com Hermione. - E você, Granger, vá ter com a Madame Pomfrey, para ela curar a sua cabeça.

Hermione se levantou sem dizer uma palavra nem olhar para ninguém. Também muito corada, se dirigiu para a enfermaria, levando um jornal na mão.

MacGonnagall continuou, enquanto olhava para o grupo de alunos que assistira a tudo:

- E vocês, se dispersem, por favor. O espetáculo acabou. - Lançando um olhar enigmático a Ron, retirou-se também, enquanto Gina explicava tudo a Harry, que aproveitara para lhe perguntar o que se passara:

- A Hermione resolveu ler o Profeta Diário quando estávamos a descer as escadas. De repente, leu alguma coisa que a deicou muito perturbada, olhou para trás para nos contar e...

- ...e pimba- Concluiu Luna Lovegood, com um olhar mais estranho ainda do que o costume. - Caiu das escadas. O Ron tentou segur�-la, mas, pimba, rolou pelas escadas abaixo com ela!

- Eu achei que eles iam se beijar, finalmente. - Comentou Parvati Patil.

- Eu também. - Concordou Gina. - Não seria sem tempo! A MacGonnagall estragou tudo.

Harry estava surpreendido. Pelos vistos, já todos sabiam que Ron e Hermione gostavam um do outro... menos os próprios! Que coisa irritante! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Avançando para Ron, que continuava de pé, na frente da escadaria, com ar confuso, perguntou:

- Você está bem, cara?

- S... sim... - Gaguejou Ron. - Acho que sim... Mas... e a Hermione?

- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Harry. - A Madame Pomfrey cuida dela. E você? Quando é que você vai falar com ela?

- Com a Madame Pomfrey! Mas eu estou bem... Esses arranhões não são nada...

- Não, seu idiota- Exclamou Harry, exasperado. - Com a Hermione!

As orelhas de Ron voltaram a ficar tão vermelhas que não pareciam fazer parte da sua cabeça.

- F... falar com a Hermione- Repetiu. - Eu! Ah... sim... tenho que pedir desculpa por ter caído em cima dela...

- Ron- Quase gritou Harry. - Você sabe muito bem do que é que eu estou falando! Eu me refiro aos seus sentimentos!

Agora, dava para perceber muito bem que as orelhas de Ron pertebciam à sua cabeça, já que o seu rosto inteiro assumira o mesmo tom avermelhado. Sem olhar para harry, murmurou:

- Não. Não sei mesmo do que é que você está falando... - E saiu dalí, desaparecendo para o pátio.

Harry fez menção de segui-lo, mas Gina o parou, segurando-o por um braço e dizendo:

- Deixe ele, Harry. Ele deve querer estar sozinho.

- Mas...

- Você conhece o meu irmão tão bem quanto eu. Ele jamais assumirá os seus sentimentos com facilidade. Ele tem um estúpido complexo de inferioridade e acha que não é suficientemente bom para a Hermione. - Gina revirou os olhos. - É uma babaquice, eu sei, mas ele é assim, ele morre de vergonha.

Harry não respondeu. Acabava de lhe ocorrer que, apesar de não ter complexos de inferioridade, também ele tinha vergonha de assumir o que sentia por Gina. Ao mesmo tempo, ecoavam na sua cabeça as palavras de Lupin: "No amor não há espaço para a vergonha" e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beijar a ruivinha.

Olhou em seu redor. Parvati e Lilá conversavam animadamente num canto, enquanto Luna parecia perdida em pensamentos, cantarolando baixinho "Weasley é o nosso rei". Se fizesse alguma coisa, talvez elas não dessem por nada... ou talvez notassem e ele tinha vergonha... mas, caramba, "no amor não há espaço para a vergonha", pensou.

Num impulso, agarrou Gina pelos ombros e a beijou. De início, ela pareceu surpreendida, mas depois correspondeu. Foi o beijo mais longo e delicioso que Harry dera e recebera em toda a sua vida. O seu coração batia descompassado e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sentia que o chão lhe fugia debaixo dos pés, como se flutuasse... Nada mais importava naquele momento, que ele desejou que se prolongasse eternamente.


	11. Perigo Eminente

**CAPÍTULO XII  
Perigo Eminente**

Foi Hermione quem interrompeu o beijo entre Harry e Ginny, correndo na direcção deles e estacando, muito corada e ainda com o jornal na mão.  
- Harry... Ginny... - Gaguejou. - Desculpem... quer dizer, eu estou muito feliz por vos ver assim... tão... próximos, mas... Oh, raios, desculpem interromper- Ficou ainda mais vermelha, olhando-os com ar desconcertado.  
- Está tudo bem, Hermione. - Disse Ginny, igualmente muito corada. - Foi tudo tão de repente que... ,mas depois falamos sobre isso. O que foi que aconteceu?  
Harry não conseguiu falar. Ainda sentia os lábios de Ginny nos seus e desejava ardentemente que Hermione não tivesse aparecido para estragar o momento. Contudo, sabia que a amiga não fizera de propósito e percebia que, sob aquela atrapalhação toda, havia algo importante que ela queria contar-lhes.  
Ouviu, então, as suas palavras:  
- É que... veio uma notícia no jornal que... oh, é horrível, vocês têm que ler!  
- O que foi- Perguntou Harry, alarmado.  
- Onde está o Ron- Inquiriu Hermione, olhando em seu redor. - Ele também precisa de saber...  
- O meu irmão saiu daqui mais depressa que uma Flecha de Fogo. - Respondeu Ginny. - Não sei para onde foi.  
Hermione fez um ar desesperado, que preocupou ainda mais Harry. Porém, naquele momento, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan passaram por eles e ouviram a conversa.  
Desculpem interromper, mas o Weasley passou por nós ainda há pouco. - Disse Dean.  
- Acho que ele foi para a cabana do Hagrid. - Comentou Seamus. - Estava com uma cara de quem tinha visto um Dementor...  
- Obrigada, rapazes- Agradeceu Hermione, começando a correr. De repente, parou, olhando para trás. Harry e Ginny continuavam parados, no mesmo lugar. - Então- Perguntou, impacientemente. - Vamos!  
Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se e seguiram-na, o mais depressa possível, para a cabana de Hagrid. Ele e Ron estavam sentados no chão, no jardim das abóboras. Pareciam estar a ter uma conversa particular e importante, já que, quando Harry, Ginny e Hermione chegaram, os dois calaram-se e as orelhas de Ron assumiram um tom violentamente avermelhado.  
-Aí estás tu, Ron- Exclamou Hermione, ofegante. - Precisávamos muito de falar contigo!  
Ron baixou os olhos e corou ainda mais, falando, com um tom de voz rouco:  
-Ah, sim?  
Hermione não respondeu. Limitou-se a entregar-lhe o exemplar do "Profeta Diário" que trazia na mão e disse:  
-Lê tu mesmo.

Mas o que...

Lê alto, por favor.

À medida que Ron lia, o coração de Harry ia batendo cada vez com mais força. Não. Não podia ser! Logo agora, que as coisas começavam a correr tão bem...

Segundo o jornal. Os Dementors que guardavam Azkaban haviam desaparecido e um grupo de Devoradores da Morte, liderado por Bellatrix Lestrange, tinham aproveitado para escapar da cadeia.

Raios- Gritou Hagrid, dando um soco tão forte no chão que quase arrancou uma abóbora do solo. - Como se nã bastasse o vampiro que resolveu atacar os animais da floresta, desde o início das aulas, agora temos Dementors e Devoradores da Morte soltos por aí!

O que... que é que mós vamos fazer- Inquiriu Ron, muito pálido, de tão assustado.

Não sei... - Murmurou Harry. - Bom, as estas horas, já todos os Membros da Ordem devem saber de tudo...

Eu nã sabia- Interrompeu Hagrid, irritado.

Nesse exacto momento, uma coruja cinzenta, de ar imponente, pousou junto de Hagrid, levantando a patinha direita, da qual o meio gigante soltou um rolo de pergaminho. Depois, a ave levantou vôo e desapareceu, enquanto o destinatário da carta a lia.

O que foi, Hagrid- Arriscou Ginny.

Ele suspirou, entregando-lhe a carta e respondendo:

O Dumbledore leu o jornal e resolveu verificar se essa história era me'mo verdade. Infelizmente, Ginny, o teu pai confirmou tudo.

Quer dizer que é mesmo verdade... - Murmurou Harry. - Eles estão por aí, mesmo...

Hagrid assentiu com a cabeça, tristemente:

Infelizmente, sim, Arry.

Oh, Harry- Exclamou Hermione. - A tua cicatriz! Foi por isso que ela doeu!

Grande descoberta- Resmungou Ron, sem olhar para ela.

E agora- Perguntou Ginny. - O que fazemos?

Se eu fosse vocês, esp'rava. Nã fazia nada, só esp'rava. - Respondeu Hagrid. - É isso que eu vou fazer.

Mas eu não posso ficar parado- Protestou Harry. - O Voldemort pode atacar a qualquer momento!

Sim... - Suspirou Hagrid. - Mas nã há nada que a gente possa fazer. Só esp'rar.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny voltaram para dentro do Castelo, com ar pesado. Entraram na sala comum dos Griffyndor em silêncio, sem olharem uns para os outros.

Finalmente, Harry falou, em voz sumida:

Tenho que falar com o Dumbledore...

Esquece. - Disse Ginny, abanando a cabeça. - O que ele te vai dizer é exactamente a mesma coisa que o Hagrid disse.

Talvez... - Murmurou Harry. - Então, talvez o Lupin...

Qual é a diferença- Inquiriu Ron. - Esse é outro que te vai mandar ficar quieto no teu canto.

E com toda a razão- Exclamou Hermione. - Acho que o Hagrid, pelo menos desta vez, foi sensato. - Ignorou os olhares de censura de Harry e Ron. - Por muito que nos sintamos aflitos e de pés e mãos atados, não há mesmo nada que possamos fazer. Tenho a certeza de que seria isso que o Dumbledore e o Lupin diriam. Por enquanto, o melhor que temos a fazer é esperar.

Não- Disse Harry. - Eu vou a Grimmauld Place, ela lareira, falar com o Dumbledore.

Não, Harry- Protestou Hermione. - A rede de Floo ainda pode estar a ser vigiada! Nunca se sabe o que aquele louco do Ministro da Magia pode fazer ou deixar de fazer!

Isso é verdade. - Alvitrou Ron. - Até o meu pai diz que o tipo é esquisito até dizer chega e que não bate bem da tola.

Oh- Gemeu Harry, angustiado. - Então, o que é que fazemos? Esperamos que algum Dementor, ou Devorador da Morte ou o próprio Voldemort apareça para nos matar?

Ou um vampiro... - Comentou Hermione, que Ginny imediatamente fulminou com o olhar, inquirindo:

Do que é que estás a falar?

Do vampiro de que o Hagrid falou. - Respondeu Hermione, pensativa. - É natural que o V... Voldemort queira ter do seu lado todo o tipo de criaturas perigosas... e, por aquilo que o Hagrid disse, está um vampiro à solta na floresta.

Não sejas tonta, Hermione- Exclamou Ginny, pálida. - Esse vampiro jamais se juntaria a Voldemort!

Como é que sabes- Inquiriu Ron, muito espantado.

De pálida, Ginny tornou-se da cor dos seus cabelos ruivos flamejantes e gaguejou:

S... sei, porque... ora, não sei, mas... não me parece ser um vampiro mau, não é? Quer dizer, o Hagrid que ele estava a atacar animais. Um vampiro só ataca animais quando não quer atacar pessoas... não é, Hermione?

Porque me perguntas?

Ora, porque tu sabes sempre tudo!

Hermione fez-se escarlate:

Por acaso, confesso que, se não falasses nisso, eu jamais me lembraria. É verdade, sim. Não deve ser um vampiro mau... mas... ainda assim, há algo que me intriga nessa história...

O que é- Quis saber Harry.

Oh- Gemeu Ginny, em tom estranhamente exasperado. - Não sei porque é que vocês insistem em falar nesse assunto!

É que... - Hermione corou. - Ginny... Ron... Vocês não vão gostar nada daquilo que eu vou dizer, mas... eu acho que o vampiro... acho que o vampiro é a Professora Hollow.


	12. O Vampiro

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**O Vampiro**

O quê- Vociferou Ron. - Ah, não, Hermione, desta vez foste mesmo longe demais!

Hermione corou ainda mais, com lágrimas nos olhos:

Por favor, Ron- Pediu. - Deixa-me explicar!

Não vais explicar nada- Bradou Ginny, furiosa. - A Mary é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida! Apesar de ela ser dez anos mais velha do que eu e morar tão longe, sempre me tratou como uma grande amiga. Nós desabafamos uma com a outra, trocamos segredos... e eu não vou admitir que tu estragues a reputação da minha prima por causa dos teus ciúmes! Se não queres assumir o que sentes, pelo menos trata de disfarçar melhor!

Ginny saiu, furiosa, da sala comum, enquanto Hermione se debulhava em lágrimas:

Eu não falei por mal... Se ela, ao menos, me ouvisse...

Ouvisse o quê, Hermione- Inquiriu Harry, pasmo com a cena que acabara de presenciar. Olhou para Ron. O amigo parecia estranhamente ausente e ele teve a certeza de que aquele estado se devia ao que Ginny dissera sobre os ciúmes de Hermione. - Que tu achas que a prima dela é uma vampira assassina?

Eu não acho isso- Protestou Hermione, chorosa. - Eu não acho que ela seja assassina... ou melhor, é, por natureza, mas não por vontade própria. É por isso que ela ataca animais, para não Ter que atacar pessoas!

Ron pareceu sair do seu transe, mas o tom de voz ainda era esquisito, quando perguntou:

E o que é que te faz ter tanta certeza de que o vampiro é a Mary?

Hermione suspirou e baixou os olhos. Percebia-se que não queria encar�-lo. Contudo, respondeu:

Eu não tenho a certeza... é só uma desconfiança...

Mas porquê- Insistiu Harry.

Por causa dos desaparecimentos dela. - Explicou Hermione. - Sabemos que ela desaparece de noite e volta depois, muitas vezes passados dois dias, com aquele ar cansado... e vocês não se lembram da conversa dela com o Lupin? Ele disse que ninguém o poderia entender como ela o entende. E a tua mãe, Ron- Finalmente, olhou para ele, sem, contudo, encar�-lo nos olhos. - Lembras-te de quando ela ficou tão preocupada por a Mary ir casar com o Lupin? Ela disse que ia ser muito difícil a vida entre duas pessoas com problemas tão graves... E o Hagrid! O Hagrid disse que os ataques do vampiro começaram no início das aulas, ou seja, quando ela se tornou professora em Hogwarts. Não faz sentido?

Faz... - Murmurou Ron. - Mas se ela fosse vampira, eu saberia.

Contudo, Ron não parecia totalmente convencido.

Aquela noite foi deveras agitada para Harry. Pesadelos assaltaram-no, com Bellatrix matando Ron com uma gargalhada gélida e ele a recriminar-se por não lhe ter falado ainda da sua relação com Ginny.

O sonho mudou; Harry via, agora, Mary Hollow, com os caninos aguçados, tentando morder Hagrid. Hermione e Lupin assistiam, sem fazer nada, mas Lupin dizia, em voz profunda: "Somos iguais, Mary!", enquanto Hermione falava num tom agudo de sabichona: "Eu não dizia?"

Harry acordou, escorrendo suor por todos os poros. Na cama ao lado, Ron ressonava, ao mesmo tempo que sonhava alto: "Vá l�, Hermione, só um beijinho... Só um... Isso..."

Harry não conseguia voltar a adormecer. Os roncos e palavras soltas do amigo, aliados à angústia dos pesadelos e dos últimos acontecimentos, não o deixavam tornar a pegar no sono.

Resolveu, então, descer. Dirigiu-se para o corredor, onde se deteve, ao escutar a voz de Ginny, vinda do escritório da professora Hollow.

Tem calma, Mary. - Dizia ela. - Eu não vou deixar que ninguém desvende o teu segredo.

Mas a Hermione Granger já está desconfiada. - Era a voz aflita da professora. - O que é que eu vou fazer? Se me descobrem, os pais dos alunos vão protestar e eu vou ser afastada de Hogwarts, tal como aconteceu com o Remus.

Não digas isso, Mary. Mal ou bem, sempre tens a protecção da Umbridge.

A professora soltou uma gargalhada triste:

Não, Ginny. Os tempos de glória da tia Dolores no Ministério já vão bem longe. Na verdade, eu nem sei como foi possível o Ministro mand�-la de volta para Hogwarts. Ele não pode com ela!

Bom... Mas eu vou ajudar-te- Garantiu Ginny. - Se depender de mim, ninguém vai descobrir o teu segredo.

Obrigada... - Murmurou Mary, em voz sumida. - Ai, era só o que me faltava! Parece que, de repente, tudo na minha vida começou a dar para o torto!

Oh, Mary... - A voz de Ginny era triste. - Os teus pais continuam sem aceitar o teu casamento com o Lupin?

Ouviu-se uma fungadela e o tom de voz choroso da professora.

De um momento para o outro, eles resolveram tratar-me como se eu não passasse de uma adolescente rebelde. Querem levar-me de volta para a Espanha, como se eu não fosse maior de idade e independente há muito tempo! Eles têm medo que o Remus estrague a minha vida... como se a minha vida fosse boa! Acham que eu não vou conseguir ser feliz casada com um lobisomem... como se eu conseguisse ser feliz sem ele! O pior de tudo é que o Remus é tão bem-comportado que é bem capaz de me abandonar, para me proteger! Eu não ia suportar uma coisa dessas, Ginny!

Harry ouviu Mary soluçar e Ginny tentando acalm�-la:

Pronto, Mary, não fiques assim. Vai deitar-te, tenta dormir...

Mary respirou fundo:

O que eu queria mesmo era dar uma volta no jardim... respirar um pouco de ar puro... mas não posso ver nem um único raio de luar... - O seu tom de voz era profundamente desgostoso. - Essa é uma das vantagens dos lobisomens sobre os vampiros. Eles só se transformam em noite de lua-cheia, enquanto para nós basta um único raio de luar...

Queres que eu vá buscar-te um copo de água- Perguntou Ginny.

Sim. - Foi a resposta. - Obrigada, Ginny... obrigada por tudo. És uma menina fantástica.

Harry viu Ginny sair do escritório e tudo aconteceu numa fracção de segundos: a porta aberta por ela deixou passar um raio de luar, vindo da janela principal do corredor. Ginny olhou para dentro do escritório e soltou um grito, enquanto se ouviu a voz de Mary, sufocada:

Ginny, foge! Sai daqui, por favor, sai!

Harry viu-a fugir dalí o mais depressa que as pernas lhe permitiam. Viu, também, Mary Hollow saindo do escritório, transfigurada: os seus olhos castanhos estavam agora amarelos e os lábios, de um vermelho-sangue, deixavam ver dois caninos pontiagudos saindo-lhe da boca.

Abafou um grito, quando a viu seguir Ginny, correndo, e seguiu-a, também, o mais rapidamente que pode. Viu Mary, vampirizada, seguir a prima até à orla da floresta e agarr�-la, abrindo a boca de caninos afiados.

Harry ficou como se estivesse congelado, perante tal cena. Não sabia porquê, mas não conseguia agir. Tentava convencer-se de que tudo não passava de mais um pesadelo, enquanto via Mary inclinar-se para morder Ginny, que implorava, apavorada:

Mary, pára com isso! Tu és boa, não podes morder um ser-humano! Pensa em como te sentirás amanhã. - Ginny começou a chorar. - Mary... Mary, por favor, resiste a essa maldição! Tu consegues, tu és boa! Mary, sou eu... a Ginny!

De repente, a vampira olhou-a nos olhos e largou-a, baixando a cabeça e arfando. Ginny parecia aliviada. Só então Harry conseguiu mover-se... e imediatamente se arrependeu: o barulho que fez ao pisar umas folhas secas despoletou, de novo, o transe vampírico em Mary que, imediatamente, tornou a agarrar Ginny, pronta para mordê-la.

Dessa vez, porém, Harry não ficou parado. Apontando a varinha à professora, gritou:

Petrificus Totalus!

Imediatamente, Mary caiu no chão, petrificada. Soluçando sem parar, Ginny correu para Harry, que a abraçou fortemente, dizendo:

Está tudo bem, agora. Está tudo bem.


	13. O Regresso do Mal

**N/A:** Há algo que preciso de esclarecer: já me alertaram para o facto da a história de Lupin e Mary parecer um plágio de um filme chamado "Underworld", onde, ao que parece, há um amor proibido entre uma vampira e um lobisomem.

Quero deixar bem claro que nunca ouvi falar em tal filme.

Mary Hollow foi uma personagem que criei já faz muito tempo, muito antes de me aventurar a fazer fanfictions. Quando resolvi escrever esta e incluir a minha vampira, achei que a história dela estava tão parecida com a de Lupin que parecia plágio. Então, percebi que, com histórias tão parecidas, eles só poderiam apaixonar-se... e assim nasceu o romance Remus/Mary.

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**O Regresso do Mal**

O dia estava quase a amanhecer quando Harry e Ginny levaram Mary para a cabana de Hagrid, pedindo-lhe que tomasse conta dela, sem, contudo, explicar o que se passara.

Depois de dormirem um pouco, Harry e Ginny levantaram-se antes dos outros e correram para a cabana, logo depois de Ginny escrever uma carta, que enviou para alguém, por uma coruja do colégio.

Mary continuava inanimada, no sof�, mas já não estava petrificada; simplesmente adormecida. Os seus lábios tinham voltado ao cor-de-rosa habitual e não se via qualquer sinal dos caninos afiados. Tinha uma expressão serena.

Pouco depois, Mary acordou e sentou-se, mostrando os olhos novamente castanhos, mas muito, muito tristes. Harry percebeu que ela se lembrava do que sucedera.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta.

Quem é- Perguntou Hagrid, com voz de trovão.

Somos nós- Ouviu-se a voz de Hermione.

Hagrid abriu a porta e ela entrou na cabana, seguida de Ron, que olhou para Harry, Ginny, Mary e Hagrid com ar interrogativo, exclamando:

Harry! Procurámos-te por todo o lado! A Luna disse-nos que tinhas vindo para aqui, com a Ginny, logo que amanheceu...

O que foi que aconteceu- Inquiriu Hermione.

Foi Mary quem respondeu, com um tom de voz triste e pesado:

Aconteceu exactamente aquilo que tu desconfiavas em relação a mim, Granger.

Mary- Exclamou Ginny, escandalizada.

Não faz mal. - Continuou a professora. - Não vejo motivo para esconder de vocês. O Hagrid é membro da Ordem e vocês são futuros membros, por isso... é até bom que vocês saibam... - Respirando fundo, continuou. - Eu sou uma vampira.

Eu sabia- Exclamou Hermione, num tom incrivelmente parecido com o do sonho de Harry.

Como é que eu não sabia- Inquiriu Ron, parecendo ofendido. - Ginny, tu já sabias?

A irmã baixou os olhos:

Sim, Ron. Sabia...

E os pais, também?

Sim, Ron. Os pais, também...

O Percy? O Bill? O Charlie?

Bom... o Percy não sabe de nada... acho eu... e creio que o Bill também não... mas não tenho a certeza... mas... O Charlie sabe...

Excelente- Exclamou Ron, chocado. - Eu tenho uma vampira na família e todos sabem, menos eu! Porque é que eu sou sempre excluído?

Calma, Ron. - Pediu Mary. - Tenho a certeza de que ninguém te excluiu de propósito.

E porque é que a professora resolveu atacar os animais da floresta- Inquiriu Hagrid, com ar desconfiado.

Mary baixou os olhos e respondeu:

Eu não queria atacar seres-humanos...

Nesse momento, ouviu-se bater à porta.

Quem é- Perguntou Hagrid, mais uma vez.

Sou eu, o Lupin. - Ouviu-se a voz preocupada, do outro lado da porta. Mary estremeceu, quando Hagrid a abriu, deixando passar Lupin. Ele estava pálido, parecia ter outra vez muitos mais fios brancos no cabelo e tinha um ar cansado, quase doente... o mesmo aspecto a que Harry estava habituado, mas que já não via há muito tempo.

Remo- Gemeu a Professora Hollow.

Mary- Lupin correu para ela e segurou-lhe nas mãos. - A Ginny mandou-me uma coruja a contar o que se passou. Como é que estás?

Mary lançou-se nos braços de Lupin, soluçando:

Oh, Remo, eu quase mordi a Ginny!

O quê- Gritou Ron, empalidecendo, enquanto Hermione recuava, com ar assombrado.

Calma, Mary. - Dizia Lupin, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. - Já passou, pronto, já passou... Eu estou aqui, ao teu lado... e vou estar sempre...

Sempre- Suspirou a professora. - Mesmo com os meus pais a dizer que tu vais estragar a minha vida? Mesmo com a rivalidade entre vampiros e lobisomens?

Mary... - Começou Lupin, em voz firme. Desfez o abraço, segurou-lhe nos ombros e disse, com uma ruga surgindo na testa, entre os olhos fixos nos dela. - Nós já conversámos sobre isso e eu já te prometi que não te vou abandonar nunca, fiz-me entender- A voz dele suavizou-se. - Eu vou estar sempre do teu lado, vou proteger-te sempre... mesmo que eu tenha que lutar contra tudo e contra todos!

Os dois abraçaram-se, enquanto Harry se sentia constrangido por presenciar tal cena. Além disso, tinha que falar com Lupin, mas... caramba sentia-se mal em interrompê-lo. No entanto, a vontade de falar foi mais forte. Pigarreou e disse:

Lupin... Remus... ah... desculpem interromper, mas... eu preciso de falar contigo.

Lupin largou a noiva e olhou-o de alto a baixo, esboçando um leve sorriso:

Leste o "Profeta Diário", não foi?

S... sim... - Gaguejou Harry. - Bem... eu... eu queria saber...

Querias saber o que tens que fazer neste momento, não é, Harry?

É isso mesmo. - Assentiu Harry.

Bom... - Suspirou Lupin. - Nesse caso, só tenho a dizer-te uma coisa: infelizmente, não há nada que possas fazer... a não ser esperar.

Harry olhou, desconcertado, para os amigos e viu Hermione com um ar ligeiramente triunfante, como quem diz: "Eu não disse?"

Namorados- Berrou Ron, atarantado, parando a meio da rua, no meio de mais uma visita a Hogsmeade.

Isso mesmo. - Respondeu Ginny, dando o braço a Harry. - Eu e o Harry, agora, somos namorados.

D... desde quando- Inquiriu o irmão.

Foi Hermione quem respondeu:

Pelo menos, desde ontem, antes de eu vos mostrar o "Profeta Diário"...

Ron olhou, desorientado, para a amiga:

Tu... tu sabias?

Bom... - Gaguejou Hermione. - Só soube ontem.

Soubeste quando começou. - Concluiu Ginny, para logo se arrepender, ao ver o irmão completamente vermelho.

Sempre o último a saber- Bradou Ron. - Sou sempre o último a saber de tudo!

Calma, p�- Pediu Harry. - Não tivemos tempo de te contar... e, para dizer à verdade, eu não sabia qual seria a tua reacção quando soubesses...

Bem... agora, já sabes- Resmungou Ron.

Ah, vá l�, Ron- Exclamou Harry. - Não podes, pelo menos, ficar feliz por nós?

Ron olhou para ele e o tom vermelho desapareceu do seu rosto ao encarar o amigo.

Claro, pá. - Disse, esboçando um largo sorriso. - Antes tu do que um desses idiotas com quem ele namorou. Pelo menos, contigo, eu sei que ela está em boas mãos. Dá cá um abraço!

Os dois amigos abraçaram-se, felizes, até que, de repente, um frio gélido os invadiu e toda a felicidade desapareceu, como se fosse sugada.

Uma dúzia de Dementors aproximavam-se perigosamente, liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy.


	14. Início da Batalha Final

CAPÍTULO XIV

Início da Batalha Final

Estavam rodeados por Dementors por todos os lados. Em uníssono, os quatro amigos berraram, de varinhas erguidas:

Expecto Patronum!

Os patronos prateados de cada um avançaram contra aquelas horríveis criaturas que, contudo, não desapareceram. Limitaram-se a afastar-se alguns metros enquanto Bellatrix soltar uma gargalhada terrível:

Já não é só é assim que os bebés conseguem afastar os mauzões!

Lucius Malfoy riu, também. O tom era semelhante ao dela e a forma como ambos olhavam para Harry e seus amigos não era muito menos assustadora do que os Dementors.

Mais Devoradores da Morte começaram a aproximar-se. Harry reconheceu neles vários daqueles que, no quinto ano, haviam comparecido à luta no Departamento dos Mistérios. Contudo, havia algumas caras novas, entre as quais Draco Malfoy e os seus dois amigos, Crabbe e Goyle.

Lucius soltou nova gargalhada:

Vejo que estás pronto, meu filho!

Draco sorriu.

Sim, meu pai. Estou pronto para lutar a teu lado.

Lutar a meu lado- Lucius riu, ainda mais. Um riso frio, metálico, sem sentimento. - Não, Draco. Pronto para o sacrifício.

Sacrifício- Era notório que Draco não percebia mesmo o que se passava.

Draco, querido... é uma pena, mas vou ter que te eliminar... - Disse Lucius, calmamente, para horror de Harry.

O quê- Gritou Draco, igualmente apavorado.

Ordens superiores. - Disse Lucius, sem uma ponta de amargura na voz. - O senhor das trevas ordenou-nos que sacrificássemos as nossas crias, como prova de fidelidade.

Crabbe e Goyle tremia como varas verdes. Por mais estúpidos que fossem, dava para perceber que eles haviam captado a mensagem. Tanto eles como Draco iriam morrer naquele momento, às mãos dos próprios pais.

Não- Gritou Crabbe, para logo ser atingido por um raio, vindo da varinha do seu pai, um dos Devoradores da Morte, que acabava de gritar:

Avada Kedavra!

Lucius Malfoy e o pai de Goyle proferiram as mesmas palavras, apontando as varinhas aos filhos e matando-os sem hesitar.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada e aplaudiu:

Bravo! O senhor das trevas vai ficar felicíssimo! A vossa lealdade está comprovada!

Depois, virou-se para um Devorador cujo rosto não era totalmente desconhecido para Harry. O homem estava pálido e deixou-se cair, de joelhos, no chão.

Quanto a ti - Começou ela. , não sei que te vamos fazer... Resististe tanto à Maldição Imperius que tínhamos que lançar-ta várias vezes por semana. É incrível como pudeste resistir tanto! Foste um homem de fibra, tentaste fazer o melhor pelo Ministério... Mas agora acabou. Nunca nos foste muito útil, com essa tua mania de seguir o caminho certo. Agora, já não precisamos de ti para nada.

Com horror, Harry viu Bellatrix matar friamente o homem, que percebeu tratar-se do Ministro da Magia. Tudo fazia sentido. O pobre homem era um político honesto, tinha feito tudo de melhor forma possível e até conseguira o incrível feito de resistir à Maldição Imperius, por amor à espécie bruxa... As suas atitudes revoltantes haviam sido, certamente, tomadas, enquanto ele se achava sob a maldição...

Harry sentiu uma onda de tristeza e revolta, perante todas aquelas mortes horríveis a sangue-frio: pais que mataram os próprios filhos... a mesma louca que matara Sírius assassinara sem hesitação um inocente...

Começava a sentir-se enjoado e a sua cicatriz ardia furiosamente.

Alí estão eles- Ouviu-se a voz de Tonks, atrás deles. - Parabéns, Mary, o teu Dom de vidente é absolutamente fantástico!

Harry olhou para trás e deu de caras com Tonks, Mary, Lupin, Moody Olho-Louco e Hagrid. Snape seguia-os, um pouco afastado e, mais ao longe, estranhamente, também Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom acorriam ao local.

De repente, ouviu-se uma voz mais gélida ainda do que a de Lucius Malfoy e Harry estremeceu, com a cicatriz ardendo. Lord Voldemort acabara de chegar, acompanhado por Peter Pettigrew.

Muito bem- Aplaudiu o senhor das trevas. - Quase todos reunidos! Bom trabalho, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Agora, chegou a minha vez de me divertir... não é, Potter?

Olhou para Harry com os seus olhos vermelhos e rosto de serpente e a cicatriz que os ligava doeu com a maior intensidade de sempre. Harry deixou-se cair, sem forças, enquanto Voldemort lhe apontava a varinha, murmurava um feitiço e fazia nascer uma espécie de bolha de vidro inquebrável em redor dele, impossibilitando-o de fugir ou efectuar qualquer tipo de feitiço.

Ria, com a sua gargalhada terrível.

Muito bem, Potter, tu ficas para o fim. Vais ficar aí, a ver-me destruir os teus amiguinhos, um por um. Wormtail- Acrescentou, virando-se para Pettigrew, o homem com ar de ratazana cobarde que o acompanhava. - Trata do teu amigo lobisomem. Eles só podem ser mortos com uma bala de prata... a tua mão é de prata, portanto... bem, sabes o que fazer.

Tremendo, Pettigrew aproximou-se de Lupin, mas, antes que algum dos dois pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Mary atirou-se para cima de Pettigrew, gritando:

Nem penses nisso!

Pettigrew caiu em cima de Lupin e a sua varinha voou para longe. Mary caíra em cima dele e prendia-lhe as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto Voldemort ria e aplaudia:

Que belo espectáculo!

Estás bem- Perguntou Mary a Lupin, que a olhava, de olhos esbugalhados.

S... sim... - Gaguejou ele. Tentando mexer-se, gemeu e acrescentou: "Acho que parti um braço..."

Mary assumiu um ar assustadoramente furioso e levantou Pettigrew, com toda a força, perante o ar pasmado do noivo e assustado da vítima, a quem apontou a varinha e que imediatamente lhe pediu, tremendo da cabeça aos pés:

P... por favor, menina, não faça mal a um homem sem varinha...

Mary guardou a varinha no bolso e gritou:

Vem c�, Wormtail, luta como um homem! Mas como um Muggle!

Voldemort ria cada vez mais. Todos pareciam ter parado para a ssistir à cena.

Pettigrew parecia positivamente apavorado. Prostrando-se aos pés de Lupin, implorou:

Por favor, Remus, salva-me... em nome da nossa velha amizade... f�-la parar...

Antes que Lupin pudesse dizer uma palavra, Mary olhou Pettigrew com ar enojado e cuspiu-lhe na cara, exclamando:

Não passas de um verme nojento!

De repente, Pettigrew lançou a mão ao bolso de Mary, tentando roubar-lhe a varinha. Todavia, ela teve bons reflexos e agarrou-o, esmurrando-o no nariz e derrubando-o.

Isto foi por me tentares roubar a varinha- Bradou, continuando a distribuir-lhe socos e pontapés, enquanto enumerava as suas razões, completamente fora de si. - Isto é por teres traído os teus amigos! Isto é por teres deixado morrer os pais do Harry! Isto é por te teres passado para o lado da trevas! Isto é por teres traído e enganado o Ron! Isto é por teres deixado o Sírius ser preso! Isto é por teres tentado matar o Remus! E isto é por não passares de um verme nojento!

Pettigrew acabou por perder os sentidos, deixando-se cair o chão, com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e pela boca.

Já chega- Bradou Voldemort. - A diversão acabou. Bellatrix, faz as honras da casa.

Imediatamente, Bellatrix apontou a varinha a Mary.

Avada... - Não conseguiu concluir o feitiço, uma vez que Lupin a desconcentrou, gritando um sonoro e aflitivo:

NÃÃÂÂÂOOOOO!

Ao mesmo tempo, Tonks precipitou-se sobre Bellatrix e derrubou-a, apontando-lhe a varinha e vociferando:

E isto é por tentares matar a minha melhor amiga! Avada Kedavra!

Nesse momento, uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Tonks, atingindo Bellatrix, que parou de se debater, caindo, morta, no chão.

Eu não disse que já chegava- Bradou Voldemort, furioso. - Querem brincar, é- Nesse momento, pousou os olhos em Snape e sorriu. - Olha, olha, quem ele é... Severus Snape, o traidor, finalmente frente a frente!

Os olhos de Snape brilhavam de ódio, enquanto olhava para Voldemort, dizendo:

Não sabe como eu esperei por este dia, senhor das trevas.

Snape, Snape... - Falou Voldemort, em tom falsamente indulgente. - Porquê tanta raiva em relação a mim? Podias ter o mundo nas mãos...

Você matou a minha Lilian- Gritou Severus, com os olhos raiados de sangue. - Ela não me quis, preferiu o arrogante do Potter, mas eu amava-a!

O estômago de Harry deu um pulo. Snape fora apaixonado pela sua mãe... Isso explicava muita coisa.


	15. Tudo ou Nada

**N/A-** Este capítulo incluiu uma cena ligeiramente parecida com uma cena referida de passagem na maravilhosa fanfiction "After The End". Não me inspirei nela, já estava na minha sinopse, mas aproveito para deixar aqui a minha homenagem a Arabella e Szenya, as autoras de "After The End", a primeira fanfiction que li e uma das minhas favoritas.

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**Tudo ou Nada**

Cala-te, Snape- Gritou Voldemort. - Um Devorador da Morte não é capaz de amar. O Malfoy, o Crabbe e o Goyle estão aqui como prova...

Essa é a prova de que eu não sou nem nunca serei um Devorador da Morte...

O senhor das trevas mandou-te calar- Rosnou Malfoy.

Acaba com ele, Malfoy- Disse Voldemort, calmamente.

Imediatamente, Lucius apontou a varinha para Snape, exclamando:

Avada Kedavra!

Ao mesmo tempo, Snape fazia a mesma coisa. As luzes de ambas as varinhas misturaram-se e cada um foi parar longe, moribundo. Snape caiu junto da bolha de vidro onde Harry se encontrava e murmurou baixinho:

Potter... consegues ouvir-me?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto ouvia Snape dizer, com voz fraca:

Diz ao Lupin que a poção está no armário da direita... do meu escritório... - Snape tossiu e Harry sentiu, com grande estranheza, que estava com pena do professor que tanta raiva lhe causara. Snape continuou, cada vez mais baixo e a custo. - E... ao lado... está a poção... a poção que eu fiz para a Hollow... as receitas... as receitas das duas, também... também estão lá...

De repente, Voldemort percebeu que Snape ainda estava vivo e dizia alguma coisa.

O que foi, Snape- Inquiriu. - Diz-me a mim o que estás a dizer ao Potter!

Contudo, a respiração de Snape foi ficando cada vez mais espaçada, até parar. Estava morto.

Bem... - Disse Voldemort. - Menos um. É uma lástima... O Snape poderia ser um bom aliado... se não tivesse sido traído pelo coração- Soltou uma gargalhada fria. - O coração! O coração é um empecilho! Bom... nada que uma boa Maldição Imperius não resolva. Weasley?

Ron estremeceu ao ouvir Voldemort cham�-lo. Muito pálido, deixou-se ficar no seu lugar.

Weasley- Voltou Voldemort a chamar. - Vem cá.

Apavorado, Ron deu um passo em frente. O senhor das trevas olhou-o de alto a baixo, inquirindo:

Diz-me uma coisa, Weasley: o que farias se eu te mandasse matar os teus amigos?

Ron não respondeu. Estava demasiado assustado.

Weasley- Chamou Voldemort, impaciente. - Fiz-te uma pergunta! Responde! Se eu te mandasse matar os teus amigos, mat�-los-ias?

N...não- Gritou Ron. - Nunca!

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada:

Tens a certeza?

Absoluta- Exclamou Ron, com a voz trémula. - Jamais mataria os meus amigos! Jamais me passaria para o lado das trevas!

Oh, mas não vais precisar disso- Riu Voldemort, apontando-lhe a varinha. - Imperius!

Imediatamente, Ron assumiu um ar ausente, quase sonhador e Harry percebeu, com horror, que o amigo estava sob a Maldição Imperius.

Avançando sobre Harry como um autómato, Ron apontou-lhe a varinha, dizendo:

Avada Kedavra. - Contudo, a luz verde bateu na bolha de vidro mágico inquebrável que envolvia Harry e desfez-se.

Idiota- Berrou Voldemort. - Eu sei que o Potter é o teu melhor amigo, mas ele tem que ficar para último, para assistir a tudo! Que tal matares a Granger?

Horrorizado, Harry viu Ron aproximar-se de Hermione, de varinha em riste. A amiga começou a chorar, pálida e trémula. Ron avançava, com ar ausente. A pouco e pouco, foi-se aproximando de Hermione, até que, ao chegar mais perto, murmurou:

Avada... - Algo o impedia de concluir o feitiço. - Avada... Avada... - Harry lembrou-se fortemente dos antigos discos riscados do tio Vernon e foi com enorme espanto que viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Ron, que baixava a varinha e se deixava cair, desmaiado, no chão.

Raios- Praguejou Voldemort. - O que foi que aconteceu?

Foi a força do amor, Tom. - A voz de Dumbledore ecoou no meio deles, enquanto ele se aproximava e, apontando a varinha a Harry, fazia desaparecer a bolha em redor dele.

O senhor das trevas fez sinal aos Devoradores da Morte que, imediatamente, avançaram sobre os amigos de Harry e os membros da Ordem da Fénix, que logo os enfrentaram heroicamente.

A batalha começara, de verdade.

Harry empunhou a sua varinha. Estava, finalmente, livre e frente a frente com Voldemort, que exclamou:

Accio Varinha- Imediatamente, a varinha de Harry foi parar às mãos do senhor das trevas e juntou-se à dele.

Ambas as varinhas se fundiram numa só, muito brilhante, soltando faíscas de várias cores.

Harry sentiu que era o fim. Tudo dera errado. Não havia qualquer saída. Voldemort tinha a sua varinha... tinha toda a força do seu lado...

O fim da batalha estava próximo... e Harry sentiu que tudo o que vivera até então havia sido em vão.

Ia morrer e o mundo mágico ficaria sob o domínio das trevas, do mal...


	16. Como Tinha Que Ser

CAPÍTULO XVI

Como Tinha Que Ser

Os Dementors aproximavam-se de novo. Por todos os lados e viam clarões de várias cores e gritos de dores de feitiços sendo pronunciados. Harry viu Moody cair a seu lado, após um grito de "atordoar", seguido de um pequeno clarão. Viu Lupin, segurando, com ar de dor, o braço direito, enquanto apontava a varinha, com a mão esquerda, a Crabbe, gritando:

Expelliarmus- Imediatamente, a varinha de Crabbe voou para a mão de Lupin.

Atordoar- Exclamou Luna Lovegood, fazendo Crabbe cair, inanimado, no chão. Lupin lançou um sorriso a Luna e piscou-lhe o olho, agradecido.

Do outro lado, Ginny, Tonks e Mary debatiam-se com os Devoradores da Morte Rookwood, Goyle e MacNair (aquele que quase matara o hipogrifo Buckbeak no terceiro ano), enquanto Neville e Hagrid se acercavam de Harry.

O senhor das trevas concluiu a profecia- Exclamou Neville, olhando para Harry, com uma espantosa firmeza na voz. - Mas podia ter sido eu no teu lugar! Por causa dele, os meus pais estão internados em São Mungo- Surpreendentemente, apontou a varinha a Voldemort.

Não te preocupes, Arry. - Bradou Hagrid. - Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça!

Acabou a brincadeira- Exclamou Voldemort. - Já me diverti o suficiente por hoje. Agora, está na hora do final apoteótico- Rindo, com a sua gargalhada terrível, apontou a varinha faiscante a Harry, dizendo:

Avada Kedavra!

Ao mesmo tempo, Neville proferia o mesmo feitiço, apontando a varinha a Voldemort, enquanto Hagrid se punha na frente de Harry. Uma enorme explosão de cores, que fez Harry fechar os olhos, foi seguida da escuridão total.

Harry abriu os olhos. A pouco e pouco, a escuridão foi-se dissipando e ele viu, com enorme desgosto, Hagrid caído ao seu lado. Estava morto.

Do outro lado, Voldemort desfaziam-se em cinzas, enquanto os Devoradores da Morte jaziam no chão, mortos, com as Marcas Negras nos braços desaparecendo.

Não havia sinal de Dementors.

Luna abraçava Neville, no chão. Hermione levantava Ron, que acabava de acordar. Tonks desatordoava Moody e Mary ajudava Lupin a colocar uma tala no braço partido.

Dumbledore não fazia nada. Harry olhou-o, desesperado:

Dumbledore... ele... ele matou o Hagrid!

Eu sei... - Respondeu o velho feiticeiro. Com tristeza. - Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Não podia interferir. Só tu podias levar o Voldemort à completa destruição.

Mas não fui eu que o matei- Exclamou Harry. - Foi... foi o Neville!

Não exactamente. - Disse Dumbledore. - Na verdade, o Neville só ajudou. Foi necessário, sim, mas o que destruiu o Voldemort não foi só a coragem do Neville. Acima de tudo, foi o poder das duas varinhas juntas, aliadas ao grande carinho que o Hagrid tinha por ti.

Harry baixou os olhos, com um nó na garganta:

Como... como a minha mãe? A história repetiu-se? O Hagrid deu a vida por mim?

Sim. - Foi a resposta. - Mas nada teria sido conseguido sem a tua varinha...

Harry não ouvia mais nada. Sentia-se extremamente infeliz. Hagrid dera a vida por ele. As únicas coisas positivas de toda aquela tarde sangrenta era que tudo havia, finalmente, terminado e que ele, Harry, não precisara de matar ninguém... Mas vira Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle morrerem às mãos dos próprios pais, o Ministro da Magia... e Hagrid dera a vida por ele...

Uma enorme dor de estômago o invadiu. Harry viu tudo escurecer em seu redor e desmaiou.

Desde o dia anterior que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville e Luna se encontravam numa enfermaria em São Mungo, mais em estado de choque por tudo o que se passara do que por qualquer mazela física.

Harry era, indubitavelmente, aquele que estava pior.

Depois de tanto tempo, tudo acabara... mas... a que preço? Não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça que, para poder sobreviver, mais uma vez alguém se sacrificara. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir responsável pela morte de Hagrid.

Não tinha qualquer vontade de comer e muito menos de falar. Ginny tentava trazê-lo à realidade. Tentara até fazê-lo rir, dizendo que, naquele estado "catatónico", ele parecia Umbridge quando, no quinto ano, fora atacada pelos centauros.

Contudo, Harry não riu e Ginny, triste, acabou por deix�-lo em paz, resmungando:

Pronto, já que não queres que eu fique aqui, vou falar um bocadinho com o Ron e a Hermione e depois volto para o meu quarto.

Ginny estava internada na mesma enfermaria, mas noutro quarto, com Luna e Neville, enquanto Harry se encontrava acompanhado por Harry e Hermione que, até então, ainda não tinham falado um com o outro.

Ginny sentou-se na cama de Hermione, lançando um olhar a Harry e suspirando:

Bom, pelo menos, agora, vocês não têm mais como fugir.

De que é que estás a falar- Inquiriu Ron.

Ora, Ron- Exclamou a irmã, em tom verdadeiramente irritado. - Não te faças de idiota, que agora já é tarde para isso! Já basta o Harry, que não quer acordar para a vida! Ron... é óbvio que foi o teu amor pela Hermione que te fez resistir à Maldição Imperius e te impediu de mat�-la!

Ron ficou da cor de um tomate maduro e enterrou a cabeça na almofada, sem responder.

O amor pode tudo. - Concluiu Ginny.

Nesse caso... - Começou Hermione, nitidamente tentando disfarçar o seu constrangimento. - Tu podes ajudar a trazer o Harry de volta à realidade.

Eu sei. - Disse Ginny. - Mas é melhor deix�-lo assim mais um pouco. Já fiz tudo o que podia, por hoje. Mas garanto-vos que, amanhã, vou tentar outra vez... e podem ter a certeza de que vou conseguir. Agora, vocês os dois tratem de se entender.

Piscando-lhes o olho, Ginny dirigiu-se para Harry, beijou-o na testa e saiu do quarto.

Fez-se um longo e constrangedor silêncio, quebrado, finalmente, minutos mais tarde, pela voz sumida da Hermione:

Ron?

Mmm?

É... é verdade o que a Ginny disse? Tu... tu resististe à maldição... por... por minha causa- Hermione corou violentamente. Ron também e só conseguiu responder:

Iá...

Um novo silêncio reinou no quarto mas, dessa vez, nenhum dos dois conseguiu quebr�-lo.


	17. Todos Encontram o Seu Caminho

CAPÍTULO XVII

Todos Encontram o Seu Caminho

No dia seguinte, Ron e Hermione tiveram alta, mas o silêncio entre os dois continuava inquebrável.

Ginny, Luna e Neville também tiveram alta no mesmo dia e visitaram Harry, que percebeu, com surpresa, que Neville era, agora, namorado de Luna e se sentia extremamente orgulhoso por ter ajudado a exterminar Voldemort (ele, Harry, estava aliviado por não ter tido que matar ninguém).

Os dois saíram do quarto, após a visita, deixando Ginny lá dentro, sozinha com Harry.

Já viste, Harry- Dizia ela. - Quem diria que a Luna e o Neville... bem, eles são os dois surpreendentes!

Harry não respondia. Continuava em estado de choque. Ginny olhou-o nos olhos:

Desculpa, Harry, mas não podes continuar assim. Eu sei que é difícil, mas a vida continua... e eu estou aqui, pronta para começar contigo esta nova fase da tua vida. Por favor, Harry, reage!

Nos olhos azuis de Ginny formaram-se lágrimas e ela aproximou-se de Harry, beijando-o na boca.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo e abraçou-a. Acabara de sair do estado de choque.

No dia seguinte, Harry teve alta e Ginny levou-o para a toca. Para além da família, também Hermione estava l�, mas o silêncio entre ela e Ron prosseguia.

Não aguentando mais o clima entre os amigos, Harry resolveu falar com Ron:

Desculpa, p�, mas eu acho que já chega!

Estás a falar de quê?

Da Hermione, claro! Não suporto mais esse clima entre vocês os dois! Começo a ter saudades dos tempos em que vocês não paravam de brigar!

Não te preocupes. - Disse Ron. - Pelo menos, esses tempos não voltam nunca mais.

Ron deixou Harry sozinho na sala e retirou-se, com ar triste. Algum tempo depois, surgiu Hermione e Harry resolveu falar com ela, pela primeira vez. Estava decidido a juntar os amigos de uma vez por todas.

Hermione... - Começou. - Por favor, pára com esse clima horrível entre ti e o Ron. Vocês os dois estão a magoar-se mutuamente.

Diz isso a ele- Resmungou Hermione, com amargura na voz. - Ele é que me evita. Ele não fala comigo, foge do assunto... Que situação tão estúpida! Oh, Harry, eu não aguento mais!

Lançando-se nos seus braços, ela começou a chorar.

Calma, Hermione. - Pediu Harry. - Tens que fazer alguma coisa...

Nesse momento, o aparecimento de Ginny na sala, acompanhada por Ron, interrompeu-os. Ao ver Hermione, Ron corou e virou costas, para tornar a sair da sala. Contudo, ela levantou-se de um pulo e dirigiu-se para ele, exclamando:

Ron, espera! Nós temos que conversar!

Porquê- Inquiriu ele, em tom revoltado. - Vais gozar comigo?

Não sejas estúpido- Exclamou ela. - Só quero falar um pouco...

Ron desviou o olhar e replicou, voltando as costas:

Se eu sou estúpido, porque é que queres falar comigo? Fica a falar com o Harry e a Ginny, porque eu não quero falar contigo.

Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas e Harry percebeu que ela iria explodir a qualquer momento. De facto, em menos de dez minutos, ela gritou para Ron:

Estúpido! Mal-educado! Idiota!

Furiosa, agarrou-o por um braço, obrigando-o a virar-se para ela. Ron olhou-a, com certa mágoa e inquiriu, em tom de desafio:

O que é que tu queres, Miss Miolos?

Isto- Berrou Hermione descontrolada, puxando Ron para si e espantando-o com um belo beijo na boca, a que ele, após a surpresa inicial, correspondeu.

Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se, sorrindo. Finalmente!

Quando Hermione soltou Ron, olhou-o, com um sorriso e disse:

És mesmo um idiota. Fizeste-nos perder tanto tempo...

Ron, porém, corado até a raiz dos cabelos, só conseguia gaguejar:

Tu... tu...

Eu... eu... - Brincou hermione, ligeiramente impaciente. - Eu beijei-te, sim. Beijei-te porque gosto de ti- Sempre gostei.

Tu... tu...

Sim, Ron, sempre gostei. Todos sabiam que nós gostávamos um do outro... menos nós próprios.

Ron baixou os olhos:

Mas... eu não te mereço, Hermione. Eu sou um...

Um tonto- Completou ela. - Sim, tonto, estúpido, arrebatado, desleixado, distraído, louco, infantil, engraçado, valente, amigo... e é por tudo isso que eu te adoro, seu tonto!

Lançando-se nos braços de Ron, Hermione tornou a beij�-lo, perante o ar feliz de Harry e Ginny.

Dumbledore convencera Lupin a marcar o casamento para o mesmo dia da festa do final do ano lectivo em Hogwarts. Sempre discreto, Lupin começara por discordar da ideia, mas acabara por não conseguir resistir aos apelos de Mary, a quem a ideia sorrira grandemente.

O Grande Salão de Hogwarts estava enfeitado com todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias e, no tecto, via-se um enorme arco-íris, num céu muito, muito azul.

Dumbledore presidira à cerimónia de casamento, durante o qual Molly e Tonks não pararam de chorar, comovidas, e Bill aproveitara para pedir a Fleur que fosse ela a próxima noiva.

Mary estava muito bonita, num vestido azul-celeste, com reflexos cor-de-rosa e Lupin parecia dez anos mais novo, com o manto azul-escuro e o cabelo muito bem penteado.

Os pais de Mary compareceram à cerimónia, apesar do ar apreensivo. Pelos vistos, Lupin conseguira convencê-los de que tudo faria para garantir a felicidade dela.

Cuide bem da nossa menina, sim- Pediu Mrs. Hollow, chorosa.

Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Lupin, abraçando Mary carinhosamente. - Vou protegê-la com a minha própria vida. Para além disso, a poção que o Snape lhe deixou vai ajud�-la muito.

Perto de Harry, Ron e Hermione dançavam, com ar muito feliz.

Pelo menos, desta vez, não me convidaste para uma festa como último recurso. - Brincou Hermione, com uma careta. Ron riu e calou-a com um beijo.

Vamos dançar- Perguntou a voz de Ginny, que estendia a mão para Harry.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e, pegando-lhe na mão, levantou-se e respondeu:

Claro, Miss Weasley.

Harry não sabia dançar. Contudo, nos braços de Ginny, nada parecia Ter importância. Junto deles, Neville e Luna dançavam, agarradinhos, e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver Dumbledore puxar a Professora MacGonnagall para dançar.

Dumbledore voltara para Hogwarts. Era, de novo, o director, cargo que, afinal, sempre lhe pertencera por direito. O novo Ministro da magia era, agora, Arthur Weasley e Percy tinha que se esforçar por agradar ao próprio pai, de quem tanto havia desdenhado. Umbridge fora demitida e desaparecera sem deixar rasto. Os Dementors voltaram para Azkaban, retomando o seu posto de guardas.

Harry sentia-se no meio de um sonho, enquanto rodopiava nos braços de Ginny. De repente, olhou para a porta e estremeceu. Um enorme cão preto olhava-o fixamente, como se sorrisse. Não! Não podia ser! Era bom demais para ser verdade...

Snuffles- Gaguejou, com o coração disparando.

O que foi- Perguntou Ginny.

Harry olhou-a, tremendo de felicidade.

O Snuffles, Ginny! Ele está ali, junto à porta! Olha!

Harry voltou a olhar para o lugar onde acabara de ver a forma canina de Sírius. Ginny imitou-o. Contudo, o cão já não estava lá.

Harry correu até à porta, mas não viu qualquer sinal de Snuffles... Mas não tinha sido um sonho! Snuffles estivera ali e ele sabia disso, do fundo do seu coração.

FIM...


End file.
